


The Warriors of Mars

by Darth_Brando



Series: Defenders of Earth [4]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2050632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Brando/pseuds/Darth_Brando
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Ice Warriors, natives of Mars, arrive on Earth looking for their princess, Rei. Are they really here to swear fealty to her? Or is there a darker plot behind their arrival? Stick around to find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Sol III's Moon; 1000 Years Ago**

Grand-Marshal Bre'zen gazed up at the large blue sphere that was Earth. A waltz echoed out from the open doorway behind him and his three fingers absently drummed against the railing in time with the music.

"It's a beautiful view, is it not?"

Brezen turned and frowned down at the small figure. He straightened to his full eight-foot height, his armor clicking as he moved, when he recognized the speaker. His voice came out as a deep, growling hiss. "You should know better than to sneak up on an Ice Warrior, Shsurr."

Queen Serenity smiled slightly. "That's why I'm back here."

Bre'zen gave a rumbling chuckle. "A wise decision."

"I must confess, I'm surprised you came to one of the masquerades."

"As am I, Shsurr. Princess Mars insisted I come to at least one."

"She's very fond of you, you know."

"As am I of her. She is like the daughter I never had and will be a good Queen of my people one day as her mother was before her."

The two fell silent as they both regarded the planet above for a moment.

"I am worried, Shsurr. Events on Earth bode ill. I have half the fleet in orbit, watching the planet. We think they will attack here. Hatred for you grows every day and the hoo-mans are an honorless species."

"Their prince is a good, honorable man. He'll make a great King one day."

Bre'zen shrugged. "He may not take the throne. This 'Beryl-Witch' has many followers. Her numbers increase every day. They are a growing threat we must deal with, Shsurr."

"You know we cannot," Serenity replied firmly. "It would violate our treaty."

"A treaty that will be void if the Beryl-Witch were to overthrow the current rulers."

"If they violate the treaty, I trust you and your warriors can stop them."

"Of course, Shsurr. Whatever powers they may have are no match for us."

"Then there is nothing to be done but to wait and watch," Serenity said, crossing her arms. "Come inside and join the others."

"A good warrior is always on guard."

"A good warrior also knows when to take the time to relax."

Bre'zen chuckled. "Very well, Shsurr. But we are not the kind for festivities," he tugged at the spangly green cape Princess Mars had convinced him to wear. "And I feel foolish in this."

"It suits you," Queen Serenity replied.

"If you say so, Shsurr," Bre'zen grumbled, following Queen Serenity back to the ballroom.

Every eye in the room immediately focused on him as he entered. Most people were polite enough to quickly turn away, but a few stared in awe at the massive figure of a fully armored Ice Warrior in the most unlikely place in the Kingdom.

A young woman's voice rang out from across the room."Bre'zen!"

He turned to the source. Across the room, Princess Mars waved at him. In response he bowed his head. Next to him, Queen Serenity was drawn into conversation with a group of nobles who glanced at him fearfully. They quickly ushered the Queen away, looking somewhat relieved when Bre'zen made no move to follow them.

Bre'zen chuckled in amusement as he watched them go. He considered following them to see their reactions, but quickly discarded the idea. It would be amusing, but people would be afraid of him and he suspected Queen Serenity would disapprove.

The sound of mild protests caused him to turn back to the dance floor. He smiled slightly as he watched Princess Mars pushing her way across it to join him. Her red dress rippled like water as she moved, giving the appearance that she was gracefully floating rather than walking.

"Shsurr Mars." He bowed his head again when she finally reached him. "You look beautiful, princess. What brings you to my humble company?"

She smiled. "The others and I were making bets on who is the more dangerous dancer, you or Princess Serenity. Venus put was betting on you."

Bre'zen chuckled. "I would not be so sure, princess. Princess Serenity's feet are dangerous things. Even our most hardened veterans tremble at the thought of being her dance partner. We have heard the stories of what happens to those who are unfortunate enough to step onto the floor with her."

Mars smiled mischievously at him. "You'll have a great story to tell then." Mars grabbed Bre'zen's massive, armored hands and pulled him out into the middle of the dance floor.

"Princess, I must object to -"

"Come on, it'll be fun."

Bre'zen sighed and reluctantly surrendered to Mars' indomitable willpower and sheer stubbornness. He knew better than to try and change her mind.

People around them quickly parted to avoid Bre'zen. Some glanced at him in curiosity while others ducked fearfully away. Bre'zen ignored them all as he focused on not trampling his princess.

She led him to the large cluster of young men. Without hesitation, she barreled her way through them. At first, they protested, but fell silent and parted at the sight of an Ice Warrior.

Mars led Bre'zen straight to the heart of the cluster where Princess Serenity was surrounded by the majority of the young male nobles in the room. She looked distant and seemed to be oblivious to the clamor of young men eagerly asking her to dance with them.

Princess Serenity's focus seemed fixed on something only she could see. Her eyes had a slightly glazed over appearance and her arms were crossed lightly across her chest, almost as if she were holding an invisible pillow.

"Princess Serenity, this is Grand-Marshal Bre'zen. He has a much longer title, but we'd both be bored and you wouldn't remember it."

Serenity's eyes darted to Mars and Bre'zen. There was a flicker of recognition as she lowered her arms to her sides. Her attention focused fully on the two of them as she came out of her daydream.

Bre'zen bowed his head deeply, but still towered over the small figure of Serenity. "Shsurr."

Princess Serenity dipped her head slightly. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Bre'zen." She smiled warmly at him, craning her neck to look into his visor covered eyes. Unlike so many of the others, there was no fear in her eyes, despite the disparity in their sizes.

Mars took Serenity by the arm and pushed her towards Bre'zen. He felt highly uneasy at the wicked smile on her face. "The Grand-Marshal wanted to request a dance, but didn't want to bother you. I told him you wouldn't mind."

Bre'zen glared at Mars, not that she could see it through his visor, as Serenity replied. "Of course not." She smiled sweetly as she placed one of her tiny hands in his massive armored one.

Bre'zen frowned at Mars as she hid her face behind her hand to keep from laughing at his obvious discomfort. Reluctantly, not seeing or knowing a way to politely retreat, Bre'zen led Serenity to the dance floor.

Bre'zen carefully held Serenity's tiny hand in one of his. His other hand went to her shoulder, she being far too short for him to place his hand at the center of her upper back as was considered 'proper'.

He tried his best to both lead and not trample Serenity. Once he was sure that she was in no immediate danger of being crushed, he glanced over to Mars. She had rejoined the other princesses and they were all shaking with laughter as they watched the two of them struggling to dance. As he watched, Queen Serenity joined them.

He watched them whisper conspiratorially. Queen Serenity covered her mouth to stifle a laugh as her focus shifted to Bre'zen and the Princess. Bre'zen scowled as Mars laughed so hard that tears flowed from her eyes. None of the others seemed much better off except Princess Mercury who was forcing herself to remain composed.

Bre'zen was suddenly aware of his complete lack of grace. The others around him seemed to flow smoothly and gracefully with the music while he seemed to clomp around like a fresh hatchling.

Princess Serenity wasn't much better. She seemed distracted and constantly stomped on his feet. Not that it bothered him. As all his kind did, he almost always wore his thick armor. Her feet smashing into his bothered him no more than if an insect were bumping into them.

His attention turned back to Serenity as she spoke up. "Bre'zen, right?"

"Yes, Shsurr."

She frowned slighty. "What does that word mean? Shsurr?"

Bre'zen struggled to translate for a moment. "In your words, it would be 'my lady'. But for us, it is more. It is used for those for whom we have the utmost respect."

She seemed slightly embarrassed. "I'm not sure I've earned that title."

"If you are anything like your mother, you are worthy of it, Princess."

"I'm not sure I have what it takes."

"A worthy leader is not the smartest or the wisest. Great leaders are not those who win the most victories or rule the most territory and wealth. The greatest leaders are those who place those they rule over above all else, even to the point of sacrificing their lives for them."

Bre'zen nodded his head to the people around them. "These people, all of them, will be your subjects one day. Trust yourself, Shsurr. Learn from the example of your mother and those around you. Especially your friends, even if they do cause mischief."

He glanced to the other princesses again. They weren't laughing as hard as before, but they were clearly amused. He scowled slightly and turned his attention back to Princess Serenity. Once again, she seemed distracted.

"What distracts you, Shsurr?"

"It's… nothing." She averted her eyes.

"By 'nothing' I presume you mean," Bre'zen struggled with the name. "Indy-dye-meh-yon. Ind-yi-me-on. End-e-man," Bre'zen growled in frustration and gave up. "The Prince of Earth."

"Wha- how did you know?!" Princess Serenity looked terrified and shocked.

"We have been watching Earth for several months now. We could not help but notice your rendezvous. You are not as stealthy as you believe yourself to be, Shsurr."

"Please, don't tell my mother! She'll forbid me from ever seeing him again!"

Bre'zen frowned down at the princess. He slowly gave her a half-smile, revealing his sharp teeth. "I know what it is like to be in love, Shsurr. To feel the blood boil and the rest of the Universe shrink away. Ah, to be a young, handsome hatchling again." Bre'zen let out a rumbling sigh before continuing. "I have not told your mother yet and I shall continue to do so at your request, Shsurr. But she will find out eventually. Your mother is no fool. I believe she already suspects, as do your guardians."

"I'm going to tell her. When I'm ready."

"As you should. Secrets are poisonous things that eat away at even the strongest bonds. I will keep yours, Shsurr, but you must be careful. Earth is not safe with the Beryl-Witch seeking to destroy both Kingdoms. If she learns of your trysts, you will be easy prey for her traps."

"Is she dangerous?" Serenity gazed up at him in concern.

"Very," Bre'zen growled. "Her followers number many and she has powers we do not understand. Both grow by the day."

Fear flashed across her eyes.

"Do not fear, Princess. My warriors are more than a match for her. Besides, they would never be foolish enough to attack the Moon."

"What about Endymion?" Serenity's grip on Bre'zen's hand was vice-like and her face was pale.

"His forces would not be a match for the Beryl-Witch's. His kingdom is likely to fall. Such is the way of kingdoms."

Serenity looked terrified. Despite that, there was a flicker of determination in her expression. "Can you protect him?"

Bre'zen answered bluntly. "He is not of the Kingdom and therefore not under our protection. To descend to Earth would violate the treaty and would result in war. I am sorry Shsurr, but I cannot risk that when my task is to protect the Kingdom."

Serenity's face became an expressionless mask. "I understand," she said flatly.

Bre'zen felt uneasy. "You cannot risk going to Earth either," he said gently. "It is too dangerous."

"Of course," Serenity replied flatly.

To Bre'zen's relief, the song ended. "I thank you, Shsurr," he inclined his head to the Princess as those around him politely applauded the orchestra .

She curtsied back mechanically, her mind clearly elsewhere. "You're welcome, Bre'zen."

Like scavengers the young men that had been surrounding Serenity before began to approach her, seeming to know without being told, Bre'zen was no longer dancing with her. He growled menacingly at them, baring his sharp teeth and drawing himself up to his full height. To his amusement, they scattered in terror.

"I'm going to join the other princesses," Serenity stated.

Bre'zen hesitated, uncertain if he was expected to escort her to them or leave her to her own devices. The decision was made for him as Serenity placed her hand on his. Bre'zen lead her through the dance floor. The people they passed scurried out of Bre'zen's way before bowing their heads to the princess as she passed.

The other princesses pretended to have fits of coughing to disguise their laughter as Bre'zen and Serenity joined them. They regained control of themselves long enough to greet Serenity and Bre'zen politely.

Bre'zen shook his head in exasperation amid the fits of fake coughing. "How was it?" Mars asked, hiding her mouth behind her hand. She faked another fit of coughing to disguise her laughter.

"I survived," Bre'zen grumbled.

"You both survived," Mars replied. "And, thanks to you not trampling Serenity, Venus lost our bet and had to take my next shift guarding Serenity."

"Barely," Bre'zen shook his head and sighed. "You will be the death of me, princess.”

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Sol III: Tokyo, Japan**

**6 months after Galaxia's defeat**

Mina stared out over the park, not truly taking any of it in. She remained lost in her own thoughts, imagining the Cybermen  _she_ had killed over and over again. True, she had stopped innumerable youma but they were monsters or droids. The Cybermen were innocent people  _she_ had killed.

The dull ache in her chest that had become her constant companion intensified. She had tried everything she could to forget what she had done, but it was no use. The murder of all those people haunted her day and night, making food taste bland and bringing nightmares to her fitful sleep.

Worst of all was the loneliness. She forced herself to remain isolated from the others, no matter how difficult and painful it was. They weren't the ones who killed thousands in a single moment. Their hands were clean of the blood that stained hers.

It wasn't easy staying away, especially after she had learned of a new enemy attacking Tokyo Tower. More than anything, she wanted to be fighting alongside them where she belonged, but she didn't dare. Her burden was hers to bear and hers alone. The others didn't need her weighing them down.

_Do you really think they'll care?_ The serious, Sailor Venus side of her thought.  _They need you as much as you need them._

Mina shook the thought off.  _I'm not worthy of being a Senshi. Not after what I did._ She looked down at her trembling hands.  _The hands of a murderer._

She clasped her hands to her mouth, choking back a sob.

_They are the hands of a soldier. Sometimes it is necessary to do terrible things to save many._

Mina sank to her knees, arms wrapped around her stomach as tears trickled down her face in a steady stream.

Once both tears and pain had subsided, she slowly got to her feet. Without knowing why, she began walking stiffly away from the park.

 

 

**\----------** **\----------** **\----------** **\----------** **\----------** **\----------** **\----------** **\----------** **\----------** **\----------**

**Sol IV (Mars) - The Hall of Records**

The Ice Warrior stood amid the ruined remains of the statue. She growled as she easily ripped the plaque from the plinth the statue had been on. "And so, the last traces of the traitor and betrayer are gone," she growled, as she cast the plaque to the ground.

It shattered like glass, adding to the pieces of the statue that lay in ruin around her. She stepped to the next statue, crushing the pieces of the first underfoot.

She sneered up at the statue, a frail humanoid female. "Your line ended a thousand years ago," the Ice Warrior spat. "Mars has no Queen. Mars needs no Queen. There is only my rule. MY planet."

She reached up, grabbing the statue around the waist. She used all her strength to rip the statue from its plinth. With a roar of triumph, she threw it into the remains of the first statue. The head and arms of the second broke off with a loud 'crack' while the body split in two.

The Ice Warrior picked up the pieces, hurling them around the room and stomping the smaller ones to dust. In the midst of her rampage, another Ice Warrior entered, bowing his head to her.

"Marshal Aarsasho," it hissed.

Aarsasho tossed aside the remnants of the statue's arm. "Report."

The other Ice Warrior replied uneasily. "We cannot awaken our kin. Grand Marshal Bre'zen-"

"Do not speak that traitor's name!" Aarsasho screeched. "Our Grandsires told us of his crimes! His actions lead to the devastation of our planet!"

The other Ice Warrior bowed his head more deeply. "Forgive me, Shsurr."

Aarsasho growled before forcing herself to calm down. "Continue."

"The traitor set up a bio-lock on all our Kin in hibernation. Only he and the. . ." The Ice Warrior paused for a moment. "The false queen can release them."

Aarsasho hissed in fury. "That line is broken."

"Shsurr, it is possible that the false Queen survived."

Aarsasho tilted her head slightly. "Explain."

The Ice Warrior took a deep hissing breath before responding. "Records claim some of the bodies were never discovered after the Earthling-Lunarian War. The false queen was among them. It is plausible she survived and perhaps has descendents who live."

Aarsasho lowered her head and hunched her shoulders as she contemplated. "Perhaps. To locate any descendents would require a genetic sample and extensive scan of Earth."

"We have a genetic sample," the Ice Warrior offered. "While drilling for uncontaminated water, we discovered a tomb of the mother and father of the false queen. The bones will give us all we need to locate their descendants."

"Why not use the bones to pass the bio-locks?"

"They require a blood scan, Shsurr."

"Naturally," Aarsasho growled. "Do what you can. Find the descendent of the false queen. Look in the most densely populated areas first. If you find any matches, find them and bring them here."

"Yes, Shsurr." The Ice Warrior slammed his right fist over his left shoulder before turning and leaving.

Aarsasho picked up the statue's head. It was in remarkable condition, considering the abuse it had received. "Long live the queen." Aarsasho smashed it into the ground, grinning as it shattered into hundreds of pieces.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Sol III (Earth): Tokyo, Japan**

Rei sat stiffly in her chair, forcing herself to maintain a neutral expression, while her hands clenched the red napkin in her lap. She kept her gaze on the mostly untouched food in front of her, refusing to eat it despite the grumbling of her stomach.

"Come now, Rei." She looked up from her food to glare at the speaker. "You really should try to look somewhat happy. I do have an image to maintain. The press loves to see a happy daughter. Especially when her father cares enough to bring her to a place as lavish as this." He gestured to the finery all around them. "Not every father can afford to treat his daughter so well on her birthday."

Rei felt bile rising in her throat, but pushed it down. It wasn't easy.

"You could at least say 'Thank You'," her father chided.

Rei forced herself to swallow her anger. He isn't worth it. "Thank you," she said flatly, gripping the napkin more tightly. She wondered, for a moment, if the wrinkles would ever come out.

"You're welcome." He took a bite of his steak. He chewed it almost thoughtfully before swallowing. "It's been hard getting the Press' attention since those damn aliens started attacking."

Rei winced slightly, but her father didn't notice.

"Fortunately Kaidou and his wife had a child recently. The press needed something a bit happier to focus on and they had a field day when he and his wife presented the child. It was an excellent opportunity to comment on the clear lack of current leadership and how we would have dealt with the aliens. Anyway, Kaidou is rising very quickly because of his marriage. For a few years we wondered if it was worth it, but it's really taken off."

Rei stared at her father in open disgust. He was too self-absorbed to notice. "Speaking of which, I've found a suitable future husband for you and-"

"No."

"At least be reasonable and hear me out. He's from a wealthy family with strong political connections and isn't half-bad looking. You'd be doing yourself a favor."

Rei's anger finally boiled over. "Reasonable? You're the one who refused to come to mother's side as she lay dying! You were too absorbed with your image and your power to care! And you have the… the gall to ask me to be reasonable?!"

Her father looked up from his meal to glare at Rei. "I did what I needed to. If I hadn't, I wouldn't be wealthy enough to send you to one of the best schools in Tokyo."

"Stop pretending it's for me!" Rei stood, causing her chair to topple over. She glared down at her father who continued to smile benignly at her. "Everything you do is to benefit yourself!"

"I have only ever had your best interests-"

Rei stormed off before he could finish. She could hear her father swearing and struggling to catch up with her. Despite her best efforts to outpace him, her father caught up with her before she got out the doors.

"Don't pretend my position hasn't benefited you," he said in a low voice.

Rei ignored him. "I'm going home."

Her father shrugged indifferently. "As you wish. Just try to look like you've enjoyed spending time with me."

Her father's face broke into a well-practiced, yet hollow, smile as he slipped her arm through his. Rei felt like her skin was crawling where he touched her and the bile rose in the back of the throat again. Just get it over with and quickly. Reluctantly, she took the bouquet of Casablancas he shoved into her free hand, gripping them hard enough that she could feel the stalks breaking, breaking like her heart had when she learned Kadiou was to be married to a stranger.

She forced herself to push it aside. It was years ago and there was nothing she could do to change the past. Some part of her knew she had to let it go. Still, his comment had opened a wound she thought had closed forever. Strange how emotional scars never truly heal. She shook her head to clear the thought away and forced herself to focus on the present.

Rei adopted a neutral expression and tried to look like she didn't completely despise her father as they stepped out the doors.

As usual, the assembled members of the press, though considerably fewer than usual, began taking pictures of them as they walked to the car waiting on the street. Rei threw open the door and scrambled inside while her father stood and waved cheerfully while his picture continued to be taken.

He answered a few questions before finally, though reluctantly, stepping into the car and shutting the door firmly behind him. Rei sat herself as far from her father as possible. He ignored her as he pulled a folder from his briefcase. He flipped it open and began to read. "Hikawa Shrine, then back to my office," he barked at the driver.

Rei was more than happy to have her father ignore her and she suspected he too was relieved that their yearly pretense of having a relationship was over. She opted to stare out the window at the city as they passed through it. They finally arrived at the steps that led up to Hikawa shrine and Rei was out the door before the car fully stopped.

"See you next year," her father commented, without looking up from his papers.

Rei slammed the door shut, not even bothering to respond. The car drove off as she turned and began climbing the stairs, her anger subsiding with each step. It was replaced with a feeling of peace by the time she reached the top. This was her home. Her refuge from the storm of the outside world.

She made her way across the grounds, enjoying the cool breeze that carried the scent of blooming flowers. When she reached the door, she slid it open.

"Happy Birthday, Rei!"

She had no time to react before she was forcibly pulled into the room, which had been decorated with balloons, streamers and a giant banner. Her friends, minus Mina, crowded around her, chatting eagerly as they herded her to the table.

After Rei was seated, Lita placed a large cake in front of her, followed closely by Charlotte who placed a bowl of what looked like brownish goo next to the cake. Rei stared at the bowl's contents in confusion. "What is it?"

"Snadage Pudding," Charlotte responded as she poured a large portion into a smaller bowl and pushed it in front of Rei. "It's a recipe from Lonsee-23 I thought I would try. Getting substitute ingredients was not easy. It turned out more liquid than I was expecting. Granted, they use thermonuclear devices to caramelize it. All I had to work with was the primitive microwave emitter."

Rei reluctantly dipped a spoon into the featureless goop. She raised it slowly, not comforted in the least that the 'Pudding' seemed unable to decide if it were a solid or a liquid, and took a small taste.

She dropped the spoon, gagging as the flavor of burned garbage filled her mouth. She spat out what she could then grabbed a napkin and made a futile attempt to wipe out the taste. It became stronger the more she tried.

She threw down the napkin and tried washing the taste out with water. It grew stronger and spread to her throat. Rei gagged again as bile began to rise. In desperation, she grabbed a slice of cake and bit into it, hoping the cake would overpower whatever it was Charlotte had given her.

The sweet blend of raspberries and chocolate drowned out the flavor of the pudding, but only as long as she had the cake in her mouth. "That's disgusting!" Rei growled through a mouth full of cake, spewing crumbs everywhere. "You're even worse at cooking than Serena!"

"My cooking isn't that bad," Serena insisted. "Right, Darien?"

Darien looked highly uncomfortable, but was saved from answering as Serena took a large spoonful of Snadage Pudding and eagerly popped it in her mouth.

Serena sat absolutely still for a moment looking confused. Slowly her face turned slightly green and her eyes bulged. She spewed out what she could and followed Rei's example of shoving as much cake into her mouth as she could. Frosting and pieces of cake went flying in every direction.

Serena's elbow went into the bowl of Snadage Pudding, sending it soaring across the room. The bowl struck Artemis' face while he was mid-yawn. He yowled as the pudding entered his mouth. He leapt across the room, joining Rei and Serena as they continued inhaling cake to keep the horrid taste at bay.

"I'm glad I made that second cake," Lita commented to Darien, Luna and Ami.

Charlotte frowned. "I can't imagine what I did wrong. I acquired all the food I needed from the receptacle."

"What receptacle?" Ami asked.

"The one that is next to the counter in Lita's apartment," Charlotte replied. "Occasionally she will carelessly toss food and other material into it."

Lita groaned. "Charlotte, that's trash. You're not supposed to use it!"

"You fed us trash?!" Rei shouted.

Rei, Serena and Artemis began shouting at Charlotte, their voices overlapping and impossible to distinguish.

Charlotte put her hands up defensively, looking embarrassed. "Sorry. Sorry. Really, sorry."

"You'll be sorry when I'm done with you, you worthless piece of scrap!" Rei bellowed.

"Take it easy, guys," Ami suggested. "Char meant well."

Rei gritted her teeth and kept her fists clenched. "Well meaning or not, I don't appreciate being fed garbage."

"Why don't you wash up, then we'll give you your presents?" Lita suggested.

"Wash?" Rei glanced at herself in the mirror. To her horror and embarrassment, her entire face was smeared with cake and frosting. Her only comfort came from knowing Serena, who was still complaining through a mouthful of cake, looked even worse.

Rei walked to the restroom where she quickly washed up before rejoining the others. As she was leaving, Serena pushed by her to wash up as well. When she had rejoined them, Lita brought out the second cake which she cut into seven pieces. Everyone took a slice before sitting around the table again.

Serena was the first to dig into her slice, eating it as if she were starving. "This is delicious," she mumbled through a mouthful of cake.

"It's rude to talk with your mouth full, meatball head," Rei grumbled.

"Like you weren't talking with your mouth full earlier."

"Why don't we give our presents to Rei?" Luna quickly suggested.

Various presents were pushed onto the table in front of Rei. Eagerly, she reached for the closest one. As her fingers wrapped around it, a knock at the door caused her to pause.

Lita, being closest to the door, slid it open.

Mina stood in the doorway, looking wary. The others remained frozen where they were. Serena was the first to move. She slowly approached Mina who remained unmoving and looked uncertain.

Mina kept her eyes turned downwards. "I'm back if.. . you still want me. I understand if. . . it's too much to-"

Serena engulfed Mina in a hug. "Of course we want you back!"

Ami nodded. "We've been through so much together, why wouldn't we take you back?"

"I wasn't sure of myself," Mina said softly. "After what I did…I couldn't bear to face you."

Lita placed her hand on Mina's shoulder. "We all suffered with it. But we had to accept it and support each other to move on. Our planet needs us, not just most of us, but all of us. Whatever we've done and whatever happens, we're in it together."

As Lita spoke, Rei stood slowly and walked to Mina. From her pocket, she pulled out Mina's transformation stick and communicator.

Rei remained impassive as she regarded Mina. Slowly she pressed the transformation stick and communicator into Mina's hand. "I'm glad you're back."

Mina's gaze was drawn to Artemis as he approached her. Without hesitation, Mina scooped him up and hugged him. "I'm sorry for everything I said. Can you forgive me?"

Artemis' tail flicked slightly as he purred. "What kind of friend would I be if I didn't?"

"Enough talk!" Serena interrupted. "Lita made the most amazing cake and you gotta try it!" Serena dragged Mina towards the table, chattering about Lita's cake. Mina visibly relaxed as Serena kept talking as if nothing had happened.

"What's that?" Mina asked, pointing at the pudding.

"Charlotte's attempt at killing us," Rei replied.

Serena nodded. "It's disgusting."

"Oh, really?" Mina looked dubious. "Serena, when you say 'disgusting' what you usually mean is 'It's delicious and I don't want to share." She picked up a spoon, and dipped it into the pudding.

"You really don't want to eat that!" Serena insisted.

"Hah!" Mina scoffed. "I'm not falling for that act!" Mina plopped a large glob of the pudding in her mouth.

"Told you," Rei said as she began to slide the door shut. Her eyes were drawn to the red dot of Mars and a feeling of unease washed over her.

She was interrupted by Mina's shriek of horror. "Are you trying to poison me?!"

Rei turned in time to see Mina hitting Charlotte with a spoon in one hand while shoving the cake Lita had hastily offered her into her mouth with the other.

"I'm going to make you eat all of it!" Mina screeched.

"I cannot taste," Charlotte replied, holding up her arms to ward of Mina's spoon.

Serena picked up one of Rei's pillows and whacked Charlotte with it. "What do you mean you can't taste?!"

Lita grabbed another of Rei's pillows and hit Serena with it. "Lay off my cousin!" she laughed.

The room descended into chaos as pillows began flying in every direction. Rei opened her mouth to protest. She was rewarded with a pillow to the face.

Growling, she snatched up another and started hitting back. Only Darien, Luna and Ami remained out of the fray, looking bemused.

"You'd think they would grow up," Luna sighed as a pillow soared over her head and hit Ami.

"They deserve to enjoy some downtime," Artemis commented as he left the fray, looking happier than he had in weeks. "They've all fought really hard."

Luna's tail flicked slightly. "I'm just worried, Artemis. All these new enemies showing up suddenly and so close together? Something has happened, but I don't know what. I don't like it. Ever since Charlotte showed up, it seems like the Universe got bigger and more menacing. We don't have any idea what's out there or what it can do. They barely beat Galaxia and what if there's something even worse out there?"

"Relax, Luna," Artemis replied. "As long as the scouts are together, nothing can defeat them. They've never let us down before."

"I suppose you're right," Luna admitted. "Still, I can't help but worry."

"Luna," Artemis chided. "Relax. We can't worry about what might be. All we can do is watch, listen and hope nothing comes our way. And if something does, I'm confident the Scouts will defeat them."

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Game Center Crown; Secret Base**

Luna yawned as she read over the display on the sensor readout. "Nothing again, Artemis."

Artemis nodded as he read over another display. "Same. The solar system has been quiet. It's a nice change of pace."

"Do not get used to it." Charlotte was leaning over another monitor, reading the symbols that flashed across the screen. "Someone is scanning the planet. Specifically New York."

Luna and Artemis bounded across the room to join Charlotte .

Luna tapped a button and a new window opened. "The scan seems to be moving in a grid pattern, but I can't tell where it's coming from."

Artemis checked another monitor, adjusting something. "It's being relayed from orbit. Whatever it is, it isn't from Earth."

"Tracing it now." Charlotte's fingers flew across the keyboard. "I'm getting some distortion, but the signal appears to be originating from Mars."

"Mars?" Luna asked incredulously. "Are you sure?"

Artemis pressed a few buttons. "I'm getting the same result. The signal seems to be coming from somewhere on Mars."

Luna frowned. "What are they scanning for?"

Charlotte typed in a few commands, reading her monitor as it responded. "I am uncertain. It would require several hours of assessment to determine that."

"Can we find out who's behind it?" Artemis asked.

Charlotte shook her head. "Not unless we can hack into the relay, but we are unable to interact with it. Our available technology is incompatible."

Luna's tail flicked back and forth as she thought. "Is there an immediate danger?"

Charlotte shook her head again. "Whoever is scanning is trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. The only reason we detected it was because our sensors on the Moon picked it up before it got to the relay. I do not think we are in any immediate danger."

Luna nodded. "Keep an eye on it, Charlotte and if anything else happens, let us know. Otherwise, we'll alert the Scouts in the morning."

Charlotte nodded. "Get some sleep. I suspect you may need it."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Tsukino House - 2 days later**

"Serena, wake up!"

"No school today, let me sleep, Luna," Serena mumbled through her pillow.

Luna sighed. "Serena, it's almost noon already. Do you plan on sleeping all day?"

"You do it all the time."

"I do not sleep all day!" Luna protested. "I take lots of catnaps, admittedly, but at least I'm awake most of the time."

"Mm-hm," Serena began to doze off again.

Grumbling, Luna pulled open the curtains then pulled the pillow off Serena's head. "Come on lazy-bones, there's some scout business to investigate."

Serena raised her head, opening one eye. "Is someone being attacked?"

"Well, no, but-"

"It can wait," Serena snatched up her pillow and covered her head with it.

"Serena, if you don't get up now, I will have Rei come over to wake you up and you know she won't be nice about it!"

Serena sighed. "Fine, but don't expect me to be happy about it. What's got you worked up anyway?"

Luna settled on her haunches as Serena dragged herself out of bed and got dressed. "Someone's been scanning the planet and we may have a new enemy."

Serena wearily sank into her bed, shoulders hunched. She sighed. "There's always a new enemy. You'd think they'd wise up and learn not to mess with us."

"One would think," Luna responded. "If you're ready, we're meeting the others at the arcade."

"Not until after breakfast!" Serena chirped, bouncing off her bed and out the door.

Luna sighed. "Typical. The whole world could be in danger and the first thing you think of is your stomach."

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Game Center Crown**

"You're late," Artemis grumbled as Serena and Luna walked through the doorway.

"I need my sleep," Serena said through a mouthful of donut. "and Luna said it wasn't that important."

Artemis rolled his eyes in exasperation as Luna grumbled. "I didn't say it wasn't important, I said nobody was being attacked. Honestly, you're unbelievable at times."

Serena looked around. "Where's Rei?"

"Her grandpa is sick," Lita answered. "She's staying at the shrine to take care of him."

Mina leaned against one of the games. "What did you bring us here for anyway?"

Artemis placed his paw on the Sailor V game."It's easier to show you," he said as the game slid backwards, revealing the entrance to the scouts' secret base.

The group followed Artemis inside. Across the room, Charlotte was busy checking over a monitor. She spoke without looking up. "Two days ago, someone or something began scanning the most densely populated areas on Earth. They started on the East coast of the United States, before scanning down through South America, over to Africa up to Europe, then the Middle East. Early this morning they checked China. They just finished in Seoul, South Korea and I believe Tokyo is next," Charlotte concluded.

Ami frowned. "What are they looking for?"

Charlotte shrugged. "Uncertain. From what I can deduce, and it isn't much, they are using a specific genetic code to look for a specific person or group of people."

Lita frowned. "Do we know who?"

Charlotte shook her head. "No idea. All we know is it is originating from Mars and being relayed through something in Earth's orbit."

Darien stroked his chin as he considered. "Whatever they're looking for, we can probably assume they haven't found it yet."

Serena glanced to Darien. "What makes you say that?"

"If you were looking for something, wouldn't you stop if you found it?" Darien replied.

Ami glanced over the monitor. "Are we sure they aren't looking at big cities as targets?"

Mina nodded. "Ami's right. They could be targeting every major city on Earth."

The monitor let out a pinging sound as text flew across the screen. Charlotte frowned. "They have begun scanning Tokyo."

The others looked up as if they could see the scan, standing in silence. 

The monitor let out another pinging sound and Charlotte looked worried as she read the display again. "Whatever they are looking for, I think they found it. They've scanned the same area of Tokyo four times now. I estimate there is cause for concern. They are focusing on the Juuban District."

The scouts shared worried glances.

Mina frowned. "Do you think they could be looking for us?"

"We'll know in a moment," Charlotte replied. "Their grid is narrowing down."

There was a tense silence as the screen showed the location of the scan moving in ever smaller circles until it finally stopped.

"Char?" Lita asked.

Charlotte's gaze remained fixed on the monitor. "They have found who they are looking for. The scan has focused to Hikawa Shrine."

"What do they want Rei for?" Serena asked.

Lita clenched her fists. "It doesn't matter. If they think they can come after her, they've got another thing coming."

Another monitor flashed red as text flew across it. Luna bounded over and read it. "You better transform. There's a ship entering orbit and it's moving fast."

The control room was filled with a flash of many colored lights as the Senshi and Darien transformed. Once finished, they left the arcade, dashing past a worried looking Motoki.

"What's going on, guys?" he asked.

Sailor Jupiter looked back long enough to reply. "Rei might be in trouble."

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Hikawa Shrine**

Rei sighed as she shut the door of Grandpa's room. It had been a struggle to get him to go back to bed to rest. _At least he's lying down. Not that it'll last._ She knew the moment he thought she was gone, he would be tending to the shrine again.

Loud cawing outside interrupted her thoughts. Frowning and feeling uneasy, she stepped outside where Phobos and Deimos were both glaring at the sky, screeching angrily.

Rei looked up, but the sky was clear of all but a few puffy white clouds. "What's gotten into you two?" she asked, walking to them.

Both fluttered up to land on each of her shoulders, seeming even more agitated than before. Rei glanced between the two of them. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

A blast of wind almost knocked Rei over, but she managed to spread her feet out and lower her center of gravity. She felt Phobos and Deimos gripping her shirt more tightly with their talons to avoid being blown away. She grabbed both of them and held them in her arms, turning her back to protect them from the howling wind.

All around her she could hear the cracking of tree branches as they were torn off and thrown into the courtyard. Leaves and small twigs pelted her relentlessly and every breath caused her to choke from the dust being whipped up.

Through the wind ripping around her, grabbing at anything exposed and roaring in her ears like an angry youma, she could hear something thrumming above her. The sound became stronger for several seconds before maxing out. Slowly, it died away with the wind.

Rei opened her eyes and turned around. She gasped, arms falling to her sides. Phobos and Deimos squawked in indignation, taking flight as she dropped them. Her hand reached into her pocket, gripping her Transformation Wand as her gaze was fixed on the object in front of her.

Sitting at the center of the courtyard was a small hexagonal ship, slightly larger in diameter than a semi-truck's trailer. From every other side, what looked antennae stuck out. The bottom was the lowest part, flaring out and up to the sides. The whole ship glittered, its silver surface reflecting a murky image of the sun, while the underbelly was filled with blue lights set in elegant patterns.

Part of the underbelly folded down into a ramp and Rei could see several figures moving in the dark. She pulled out her Transformation Wand and raised it above her head.

"Mars, Crystal Power. . . MAKE UP!"

She was engulfed with a blast of flames that swirled around her. In less than a second, the flames died and Sailor Mars prepared herself to fight whatever came off the ship.

In twos, the figures marched off the ship and into the courtyard. Mars' first impression was of their sheer size. Even the shortest would have topped Darien's height by at least a foot, and each one was as broad as two of her side-by-side. Silently, she berated herself for leaving her communicator in her room. _The one time I forget it. . ._

Sailor Mars glared defiantly up at the figures as they wordlessly formed two rows of three. Up close, she could see more details. It wasn't encouraging.

Almost every inch of the figures, except the human-like jaw, was covered by thick, green armor with a scale-like texture. Their hands had three thick fingers that, spread out, could have covered an entire dinner plate. What little skin that could be seen was a dark green. Their helmets were rounded with two red visors, one over each eye.

She watched them warily, preparing herself to dodge and attack the intruders. As she waited for them to make the first move, a seventh, distinguishable from the others only by its silvery helmet stepped out of the ship as its lights flickered and went dark.

"What do you want?" Mars snapped, not used to waiting for an enemy to do something.

The silver-helmeted one approached her, moving slowly and making a wheezing sound. She glared up into the visor covered eyes, waiting for it to respond.

The figure's voice came out as a deep hiss. "Forgive me, the gravity of your world is greater than anticipated." It wheezed for a moment before continuing. "Are you the descendant of Princess Mars?"

Taken by surprise, Mars stared up at the figure in confusion. "Am I. . . what?"

"The descendant of Princess Mars," the figure repeated. "Are you her?"

Mars felt uneasy. "Why do you care?"

The figure tilted its head slightly. "We are her people. The throne has stood empty too long. We seek Princess Mars to name her Queen."

"Why should I trust you? What is it you want from me?"

"So you are the descendant of Princess Mars," the figure stated.

 _Oops._ Mars scowled at her unintentional slip. "Who are you anyway?"

The figure clasped its right fist over the left shoulder and bowed its head. "Captain Ta'Xaddir. You may trust us for we are your people, sworn to serve you. We wish for you to lead us as Queen as is your birthright. We shall return you home immediately."

As Mars began to reply, the other scouts, Tuxedo Mask and Charlotte charged up the last few stairs and across the courtyard to join her. The Ice Warriors glanced at them, but made no move to stop them.

"Thanks for waiting," Jupiter said, preparing to attack. "I was worried you'd finish them off before we got here."

"How did you know?"

Luna panted. "We picked up their ship heading here on sensors. We got here as soon as we could."

"You're welcome, Mars," Sailor Moon commented dryly. "Once again we come in to save you."

"I could have taken care of it myself," Mars replied. "Besides, they aren't attacking."

The other Scouts seemed confused. Ta'Xaddir made a coughing sound as he politely inclined his head to them. "Princess Mars is accurate," his voice rumbled and hissed. "We have come to return her to her home and name her Queen."

Charlotte looked over the assembled Ice Warriors. "I thought all of you had gone to New Mars?"

Ta'Xaddir's head shifted back slightly and his tone was one of surprise. "Most of my kin reside on New Mars. Few of us remain, for Mars is our home and shall be always."

Jupiter took a step towards the Ice Warrior. "What are you doing on Earth then?" she demanded.

"To return to Mars the descendant of our Princess. Too long we have been without a Queen. Is it not clear to you? Is the translator faulty?" Ta'Xaddir pulled on a small rectangular badge-like piece on his armor. "Hm. It appears operational."

Sailor Mars felt uneasy, though she wasn't sure why. "If you were looking for me, why wait until now?"

Ta'Xaddir turned his massive frame to face her. "Forgive us, princess. We have been unable to seek for you. Since Mars' second desolation, we have struggled to survive. Now we are better off, it is time for you to take your place as our Queen."

Mars crossed her arms. "I don't trust you. You drop out of the sky, tell me you want me as Queen, then expect me to go with you? It's not going to happen."

Ta'Xaddir bowed his head slightly. "As you wish. Tell me what will earn us your trust and it will be done."

The scouts formed a circle and spoke in low, hushed voices.

"What do you think?" Jupiter asked. "I'm not sure we can trust them. I say we blast them back to Mars while we have a chance."

Sailor Moon shook her head. "They seem honest enough about it. If they were up to something, they could have easily grabbed Mars before we got here."

Mars scowled slightly. "What do you think Char? Any information that can help us?"

Charlotte nodded. "Ice Warriors have lived on Mars for millions of years and it is probable that some remain there. They are capable of deceit, but they consider it taboo except in extreme circumstances. However, withholding information or indirectly lying are not."

"I say we give them a chance," Sailor Venus commented. "As long as they're not hurting anyone or anything, why not? They may be telling the truth."

"We should be cautious," Tuxedo Mask advised. "They could be telling us only what they think we want or need to hear."

"I agree with Tuxedo Mask and Venus," Mercury said. "We should give them a chance, but keep an eye on them."

Sailor Moon looked at Mars. "It's up to you. If they're telling the truth and they are your subjects, maybe you could get them to do my chores for me."

Sailor Mars rolled her eyes. "You can do your own chores, meatball head. But I think we can give them a chance. I don't completely trust them, but if they cause any trouble, we're more than capable of dealing with them."

"I still think we should get rid of them before they cause trouble," Jupiter grumbled as the scouts turned back to the Ice Warriors.

Mars approached Ta'Xaddir. "You can stay," she said flatly. "But we'll be keeping an eye on you. The first sign that you're here to cause trouble and we'll blast you back to Mars, got it?"

"I understand," Ta'Xaddir replied, seeming unphased by Mars' declaration. "Until a test of loyalty is determined, we shall attend to your every need as is our duty."

 


	6. Chapter 6

Rei crossed her arms and leaned against the pillar of the shrine's verandah. "I'm not sure if I trust them or not. Even if they really are from Mars, why would they want me to be Queen again? The Silver Millenium has been over for more than a thousand years. They don't live that long, do they?"

Charlotte turned to Rei. "Ice Warriors live about three hundred years on average. However, they have mastered suspended animation. It is possible, probable even, that they were in stasis during that time and have only recently awakened."

"So they could have been alive during the Silver Millenium?" Serena asked.

Darien shook his head. "It's possible, but if they had, they would have recognized Rei. And you said they had to ask you if you were Princess Mars first, right?"

Rei nodded. "It was the first thing the one with the silver helmet asked. Ta-cha or whatever it was."

Mina crossed her arms and leaned against another pillar."Maybe being asleep for so long causes memory loss,"

Charlotte shook her head. "Their process is efficient enough that there are no long-term side effects."

"It's still very suspicious," Luna commented. "Now they're here, I definitely remember Ice Warriors being mentioned, but I don't recall ever seeing one on the Moon more than once or twice."

"They never went to the Moon?" Rei asked. "But they were part of the Kingdom?"

Artemis nodded his head. "If I remember correctly, the Ice Warriors were like the Outer Senshi; tasked with protecting the Kingdom from outside threats. They weren't exactly known for being polite either. They rarely, if ever, attended any parties or official functions."

Luna's tail twitched. "Yes, I do remember they were something of a mystery. We never were sure if they were really part of the Kingdom or biding their time before taking over again. Mars was the crown jewel of the Solar System several thousand years before the Silver Millenium. I'm not exactly sure what happened to change that. It was all well before the rise of the Moon Kingdom."

Darien glanced at the Ice Warriors. "If they wanted to take over, they would have done it already. Looking at their technology, it should have been easy for them to conquer the rest of the solar system with the Moon Kingdom gone."

"Unless they joined Beryl and she betrayed them," Luna said flatly. "Or Queen Serenity defeated them in the end. I know for sure that they weren't there when Beryl attacked and the battle raged for days. They should have had more than enough time to respond."

"It's possible," Artemis replied. "Luna is right, but maybe they were fighting off the rest of Beryl's army. The part that landed on the Moon was only a small portion of it, a tenth at most. I'm almost positive the rest was attacking the other planets at the same time."

"Or they were sealed into hibernation by Queen Serenity," Luna said.

"So they could have been in hibernation for a thousand years, recently woke up and now want revenge?" Serena asked.

Charlotte shook her head. "They would have attacked if they wanted revenge. As I said, Ice Warriors are not known for deceit. We can probably assume they're telling the truth, or at least part of it."

Rei scowled. "So they wait a thousand years before showing up to ask?"

Charlotte considered for a moment. "Well, it is possible that, if these Ice Warriors didn't go through hibernation, they could have gotten the stories from their predecessors. If they recently learned that the stories were fact, they would have started looking. Or, they could have only recently found a way to locate you, but that would require an existing genetic sample. From a parent or sibling, for example."

"Ah," Artemis sighed. "The Queen and King of Mars were both buried on the planet. If they found their remains-"

"They could locate a genetic match," Charlotte finished. "Based on our observations, I estimate that is the most likely scenario."

Lita leaned forward. "What do we do now? We can speculate, but we won't get any answers."

Rei shook her head. "We need to know more, but we have to assume everything is a lie or partial truth until they can prove we can trust them. But I can't think of anything that would make that happen."

"They seem earnest enough," Ami said thoughtfully. "Why don't we take time to get to know them? That seems like the best way to determine if they're being honest or not."

Lita looked less than thrilled at the prospect. "How exactly are we supposed to make friends with the giant green men from Mars? We can't exactly take them around and show them the sights."

Serena glanced to the Ice Warriors, all of whom remained a respectful distance away. "We don't make friends with the aliens that show up often. It's going to be weird being friends rather than fighting, but we can do it."

Mina tapped her fingers on her elbows. "I don't know that it'll be that easy, but it's worth a shot. Nothing tried, nothing ventured!"

"Nothing ventured, nothing gained," Ami corrected her. "We could take them to someone's house. We could try my place, but I don't know that they'll fit."

Mina sighed. "I don't think my parents would be thrilled with seven giant martians showing up at our house."

"Same," Serena said.

Lita crossed her arms, a dark look on her face. "Don't look at me. They won't fit and they'll trample my plants."

Rei shook her head. "I can't have them around. They'll scare people off."

Serena looked around the almost empty shrine. "What people? We're the only ones who come up here."

"Maybe some people will want to come," Rei grumbled. "And I don't want them scared off by aliens."

They all looked at Darien who shifted in obvious discomfort. "I don't like where this is going," he commented.

"You're the obvious choice," Ami pointed out. "Your apartment is the biggest one and you're by yourself."

Darien looked moderately unhappy. "There's still the problem of getting them to my place. People are going to notice."

"I know!" Mina said, straightening up and looking excited. "Tell people they're some friends you made in America who came to visit!"

The others stared at her in disbelief.

"Americans?" Rei said incredulously. "That's your solution?"

Mina nodded. "I've heard they're all really big and since everyone else assumes he really was in America for a semester, they won't question it much."

"I don't have a better idea," Lita glumly admitted .

"Now all we have to do is get them to Darien's apartment!" Serena announced.

"You're forgetting about their ship," Darien commented.

"Oh, yeah," Serena looked embarrassed. "I forgot about that."

Rei rolled her eyes. "This is why we don't leave you in charge of things, meatball brain."

Lita glanced over to the ship. "We could have them leave it here while Luna and Artemis keep an eye on it. Then, if the Ice Warriors try to activate it or something, we'll know about it."

Rei considered for a moment. "I suppose we could leave it here. I'll tell people it's art that was donated or something."

Ami nodded "It does kind of look like art."

"Not very good art," Serena added.

"How do we get them to Darien's apartment?" Mina asked. "I don't think they'll fit on a bus."

Lita shook her head. "Subway is out too."

Ami nodded. "We'll have to walk."

Darien frowned. "How do we get them there? Even if we say they're American, people are going to ask questions. They stick out too much. If we go untransformed, people will notice and might figure out who the Sailor Scouts really are. If we go transformed, it's the same problem."

Serena frowned. "Luna? Would the Disguise Pen or Mina's compact work on the Ice Warriors?"

"Not likely," Luna replied. "They're really meant to be used on a single person."

Mina pulled out her crescent moon compact. "It's worth a try, right?"

Serena held up her disguise pen while Mina held up her compact.

"Moon disguise power!"

"Crescent Moon power transform!"

"Turn the Ice Warriors into Americans!"

Nothing happened.

Serena sighed. "It was worth a try."

Charlotte frowned as she looked over the Ice Warriors. "I might be able to expand my hologram field to cover them. . . I'm not sure if it will work though and I need to know what an American looks like."

"They're fat and ugly," Mina said.

"They're always eating!" Serena added. "And they're really sloppy and dripping food on themselves."

"That sounds like you," Rei retorted.

Serena glared at her, but Lita spoke up before Serena could respond. "I've heard they're all really tall as well."

Charlotte's form wavered for a moment. It came into focus and standing in her place was a tall, obese man holding a greasy hamburger. "Like this?" He asked, munching on his burger. A large glob of grease fell off the hamburger and onto his white shirt, leaving a large yellow stain.

"It's a stereotype," Darien protested. "Only a few Americans really look like that."

"How would you know?" Serena asked. "You weren't actually in America, remember?"

"He has a point," Ami replied.

Mina ignored her. "It's perfect! Well, it's disgusting, but it's exactly what an American would look like."

Rei grumbled to herself, knowing it was useless to try argue with Mina and Serena. "We should tell them what we decided."

They all approached the Ice Warriors who were still standing in formation.

"We've made a decision," Rei said. "You're going to stay with Darien while we get to know you. Your ship can stay here."

Ta'Xaddir nodded. "We shall endeavor to make ourselves known to you. How shall we find the residence of Dairy-man?"

"I'm going to disguise you so they can lead you there," Charlotte said. "I calculate my holographic field can cover all of you, so long as you remain close."

Ta'Xaddir snorted. "We have no fear of revealing ourselves to the hoo-mans."

"We're doing it for the humans," Ami replied. "Given past experiences with aliens in the city, you're likely to terrify them."

Ta'Xaddir growled. "We do not care for hoo-mans. They are small and weak sacks of water."

Rei snapped. "Do you want me to trust you or not?"

"Yes. . ."

"Then stop arguing and let Char disguise you!"

Ta'Xaddir bowed his head. "As you request."

Charlotte hovered over the Ice Warriors. The light around them shimmered for a moment. Seven, tall, obese and greasy Americans appeared in the place of the Ice Warriors. Above them floated a forlorn, half-deflated balloon with an image of a cat on it.

"Nice work, Char," Mina said. "They look like real people!"

The balloon turned so the cat's eyes looked at Mina. "Yes, I am quite pleased with the result. However, I would appreciate if you could hurry. This endeavor is a huge drain on my reserves and I don't know how long I can maintain it."

"Come on then," Darien said. "It's not too far."

He led the entire party down the stairs of the shrine and onto the street. He tucked his hands into his pockets before turning and heading towards his apartment.

Serena wrapped her arms around his right arm and leaned her head against it. "I'm worried," she said in a low voice.

"About?" He looked down into her sapphire blue eyes.

Serena tilted her head back to the Ice Warriors. "I want to trust them but none of the aliens that have showed up have ever wanted to help us. It's strange and it worries me. I can't help but think they're up to something."

Darien considered silently for a moment. "There's a first time for everything. Maybe, for once, they really do mean it."

"I just wish I could remember them," she glanced back for a moment. "Luna and Artemis claim to remember them, but if they're Rei's people, why doesn't she? And if they are our allies, why did Chibi-usa never mention them? If they live as long as Char said, shouldn't they have been around in the Thirty-First Century?"

"I don't know," Darien admitted. "But we have to find the answers on our own. If they mean it, that's good. If they don't, we need to be prepared to fight them."

"I know," she looked forlorn for a moment. "We've fought so much and there seems to be no end." Her expression became more determined. "But we have each other, right? Together, us and the Scouts, we're unstoppable and we'll always defend our planet."

Darien smiled slightly. "I feel sorry for anyone who tries attacking it with you around."

"Wait," Rei said from behind them. They both turned to see the Ice Warriors, in their disguises, doubled over and wheezing heavily.

"I apologize that I did not foresee this difficulty," the balloon said glumly. "Gravity on Mars is sixty-two percent lower than Earth's. An Ice Warrior in full armor weighs around one hundred ten pounds on Mars. Here that makes them almost three hundred."

"Talk about gaining weight," Serena commented.

"We… are not used to this," Ta'Xaddir wheezed.

"We might not have to worry about them trying anything," Lita muttered to the others. "They can barely walk without almost passing out. If we have to fight them, they'll be the easiest enemies ever."

"We have recovered," Ta'Xaddir said, straightening up. "We are prepared to continue."

"We'll take it slow," Serena said.

The party began moving again, much slower than before.

"This is going to take forever," Rei grumbled. "A snail moves faster than us."

"We'll get there," Ami said, glancing over to Rei. "Eventually. . ."

 


	7. Chapter 7

Lita interlocked her fingers behind her head. "This is taking forever," she grumbled irritably.

Mina glanced back to the Ice Warriors. "At least it gives us time to figure out what to do."

"Why not feed them?" Serena suggested. "It's always easier to get to know people over a good meal, right?"

Rei rolled her eyes. "Always thinking about your stomach."

Lita frowned. "Looking at them, they're going to eat more than you, Serena. That much food is going to be expensive."

"It'll be fine," Serena chirped. "We can all chip in and do it together."

Mina grinned. "It'll be fun!"

Ami nodded. "It's been awhile since we all cooked together. Let's do it."

"I can't think of anything else, and I am kind of hungry," Rei admitted.

"Alright," Lita said reluctantly. "I'll get groceries, but I'll need help carrying that much. "

"I'll go," Mina volunteered.

"Me too," Ami said.

"Alright," Rei replied. "The rest of us will get them to Darien's."

Lita nodded. "Call us if anything comes up. We'll get there as soon as we can."

Mina, Lita and Ami split off from the others as they passed a store. Darien, Rei, Serena and Charlotte continued their slow walk to Darien's apartment.

It took almost half an hour to reach the apartment. Once inside, the Ice Warriors took over the living room, sitting or sprawling on the floor. Ta'Xaddir sank onto the sofa which creaked and moaned under his weight. With the Ice Warriors sprawled out and taking up most of the room, the others were forced into the kitchen.

The hologram around the Ice Warriors flickered and went out. Where the balloon had been, Charlotte appeared in the air, looking tired. She drifted into the kitchen before settling back on the ground. "I'm NOT doing that again," she protested, settling into a chair.

Rei crossed her arms. "What now?"

"I think I'm going to clean the kitchen," Serena offered. "Why don't you go talk to them? You're the one they're here for."

Darien nodded. "I'll help in here. Find out what you can from them."

As they started pulling cleaning supplies from under the sink, Rei stepped out into the living room.

The Ice Warriors were all passing around the remote and examining it.

"What is the function of this device?" Ta'Xaddir asked, sniffing the remote.

Rei cautiously perched herself on the edge of the couch. "It turns on the television."

The Ice Warriors all stared at her.

"Teal-viz-en?"

"It's. . ." Rei considered. _Would they have something similar? Probably not. . ._ "It's easier to show you," she said, taking the remote and turning the T.V. on.

The Ice Warriors turned their attention to it as an announcer spoke about the Red River in North Dakota flooding. Images of the flood and burning buildings appeared on the screen.

"Ah," one of the Ice Warriors said. "A communicator! Greetings, hoo-mans!"

"It's not a communicator," Rei said, split between amusement and exasperation. "We watch it for entertainment or information. It has tons of channels with different shows and sports and things.

"Shows?"

"They're like plays."

Ta'Xaddir seemed fascinated. "We have plays on Mars, but we have never thought to broadcast them. It is a fascinating concept hoo-mans have created."

Rei saw an opening and took it. "What is it like on Mars?"

Ta'Xaddir remained silent for a moment. "It is.. . difficult. Often we must survive day to day."

Rei furrowed her brows. "Has it always been like that?"

"Not always," Ta'Xaddir replied. "Once, Mars was beautiful and glorious, the shining, crowning gem of the system. It was said that all of Mars once was as green and vibrant as Earth with fields and forests stretching for miles and miles in every direction, broken only by our great nests. Our fleet was almost a million ships strong and diligently patrolled the far-reaches of the system. The name of the Ice Warriors was known and respected across the galaxy."

Rei tucked her knees against her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs before setting her chin on her knees. "What happened?" she asked softly.

"The Second Devastation. The Grand Marshal was offered a chance to keep our world alive at the end time of the Silver Kingdom. He refused the offer and, as punishment, our atmosphere was destroyed and our waters contaminated with the Great Parasite. Unable to survive in the wastes of our once mighty world, many of my predecessors were forced to enter suspension chambers or settle on New Mars with their kin so our race could live on."

"The second devastation?"

Ta'Xaddir nodded. "Five thousand years ago Mars was the center of an empire that spanned the entire system. But our world was made almost inhospitable by a chain of natural disasters. It was another three thousand years before Mars was restored. Our legends say the savior of Mars was your ancestor."

"And you think I can restore it?"

Ta'Xaddir lifted his massive shoulders. "I do not know, but I hope that you are able to. It is said in legend that you are tied to the planet. Perhaps your return will revive it."

 _He kind of has a point,_ Rei thought. _Maybe they're really telling the truth. But I can't stay on Mars. I belong here. But maybe I could visit._

The door opened and Lita, Mina and Ami walked into the apartment, all carrying bags of groceries. The Ice Warriors all turned and regarded them in curiosity.

"We got tons," Lita said. "It'll take a while to cook it all."

"You can cook?" one of the Ice Warriors asked.

Lita frowned slightly at the Ice Warriors. "Yeah. I love cooking."

The Ice Warriors were up and across the room in under a second. They crowded around Lita, all clamouring for her attention.

"Can you teach us?"

"I desire to learn this skill."

"Will you be a teacher for us?"

"I must know how to cook!"

Lita looked torn between amusement and bewilderment. "You really want to learn how to cook?"

"It is considered a great skill to possess as there are few opportunities to acquire the knowledge and experience," one of them said. "To have such a skill is a great honor."

Lita seemed uneasy. "Well, alright. I suppose I can teach you a few things."

The Ice Warriors eagerly relieved Lita, Ami and Mina of their groceries as they followed Lita into the kitchen.

Lita frowned at the number of helpers she had. The Ice Warriors dominated most of the space with the others squeezed between them. "This is going to be tricky," Lita said. "But I think it'll work."

She began assigning tasks, doing her best to get around the Ice Warriors to gather everything they needed.

The Ice Warriors set about their assigned tasks with surprising vigor. Lita squeezed through them to move around the kitchen, offering advice or correcting them when their technique was wrong. The Ice Warriors hung onto her every word, putting in more effort after being corrected and seemed pleased whenever she praised them.

"I think they're serious about cooking," Lita muttered to Rei. "I've never seen anyone so eager to learn."

Rei carefully chopped the peppers in front of her. "Maybe I'll keep them around ."

"I still don't trust them," Lita replied. She turned as the smell of something burning reached her. She forced her way across the kitchen and Rei could hear her berating Serena for not paying enough attention.

Rei finished the peppers and put the knife down. From across the kitchen, she could hear Lita explaining how to properly stir the sauce. The Ice Warriors crowded around her, listening intently to every word.

Rei struggled out of the kitchen and into the living room. She crossed to the doors, opening them to pass onto the balcony. She leaned against the railing, looking out over Tokyo and taking deep breaths of the cool night air.

Mina joined her. "What's up?"

Rei continued looking out over the city. "I'm not sure," she admitted. "I don't know if I can trust them, but they really have been trying to get me to like them."

Mina glanced back at the Ice Warriors. "I think we can. They seem eager enough."

Rei shook her head slightly. "I don't know. What if it's a trap?"

"If it's a trap, why didn't they nab you when you were by yourself? And if it is a larger trap, we're more than capable of handling them. But I think we can trust them, and Serena would agree with me."

"Serena wants to trust everyone."

"Fair enough, but Ami seems to trust them too."

Rei frowned slightly. "Lita doesn't."

Mina smiled. "She's just being cautious. She'll come around."

"Yeah."

The two fell silent for a moment. "It couldn't hurt, could it?" Rei asked. "Going to Mars, I mean."

Mina looked up at the red dot of Mars in the sky. "I think you should. At least for a little while."

"What if it takes them a couple days to get there? We can't disappear for a few days without anyone noticing."

"We could teleport ourselves, if we knew where we were going."

"Dinner is ready!" Lita called before Rei could reply.

Mina and Rei joined the others as plates and utensils were passed around. Once Lita had served the Ice Warriors, they retreated to the living room and sat against the walls, facing in. Darien and the scouts sat in the middle of the room.

The Ice Warriors' armor hissed as their helmets slowly slid up and back like a hood being pulled down. The Ice Warriors' eyes were the first thing Rei noticed; they were bulbous and off-white, almost like a fruit fly's. Their faces gave Rei an impression of a frog's, covered in hundreds of tiny scales. They had no hair, but instead a U-shaped dent than ran from the front to the back of the top of their heads.

The Ice Warriors tore into the food, not even bothering to use the utensils. Instead, they used their fingers or dug their faces straight in, sending pieces of rice, vegetables, shrimp and squid flying in every direction.

Darien looked horrified as his tidy living room was filled with bits of food, some of it mixed with small globs of pale green saliva.

"I take it back," Lita said as a glob of rice flew past her ear. "There are worse eaters than Serena."

"She's not that much better," Rei commented while trying to keep the flying food off her plate.

In seconds, the Ice Warriors had devoured the entire contents of their plates and began licking off the few morsels that remained.

Darien's expression was between horror, disgust and anger. Charlotte nudged him and murmured so only he and the scouts could hear. "It's considered polite to lick a plate clean. Or whatever surface they happen to be eating on."

"I'll try to keep that in mind," Darien said flatly.

"Most excellent," Ta'Xaddir announced. "Earth food is enjoyable and preferable to us."

"What do you usually eat?" Ami asked.

"Nutrition cubes or that which we claim from others. To grow crops takes great effort and costs much water, of which we have little that is uncontaminated. It is inefficient and would cause us to starve to death."

Lita looked at Ta'Xaddir in shock. "You don't have food?"

Ta'Xaddir placed his plate on the table. "Very little. This is why we hope Princess Mars will return. In the stories from our predecessors, it is said that the Royal Family is tied to the well-being of Mars. Our hope is that returning the princess will restore our home."

Ta'Xaddir made a gesture and the other Ice Warriors began cleaning. "I apologize for our mess Dairy-man. It is not often we are able to consume food and our excitement overcame us. We are not usually so dirty and we will strive to leave your residence clean."

Darien seemed mollified. "I would probably feel the same way if I had to grow up eating cubes and stolen food most of my life."

Ami yawned. "It's getting late and we should get home."

Serena leaned back. "I'll stay here tonight."

"I'll stay here too, just in case," Lita offered. "If something comes up, we're better off having three of us here to hold them off until the others can show up."

Darien looked displeased, but didn't argue. "You can stay in the guest room. Both of you." He glanced at Serena as he spoke. She scowled slightly but didn't reply.

"I'll stay too," Charlotte offered. "I don't need sleep so I can keep an eye on them."

"Call us if anything come up," Rei said.

They all exchanged farewells before Rei, Mina and Ami left the apartment.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Fruit Parlor Crown**

A week after the Ice Warriors' arrival, The scouts, with Charlotte and Darien, sat at their usual table in the corner.

"We have to make a decision," Ami said quietly.

Mina shifted in her seat. "Yeah. Feeding them every night is expensive."

Serena sighed unhappily. "I've spent my entire allowance on food for them."

"You could get a job," Rei suggested.

"When? Between school and saving the world every other night, I don't really have time."

Rei inclined her head towards Darien. "Why don't you ask your boyfriend? He's in college, has two jobs and manages to bail you out every time you need him."

Serena opened her mouth to reply, but Lita interrupted. "Let's focus on making a decision."

"I like having them around," Darien said before sipping his tea. "They're interesting and they clean my apartment and dishes, but Lita is right. We need to make a decision. The longer they're around, the more likely it is they'll be discovered. We should go."

Charlotte shrugged. "I'll go with the rest of you. I'm along for the ride, as you say."

"I think we should go," Ami said.

Serena tapped the fingers of her right hand on the table. "I'm with Ami. If they're telling the truth and we really can revive the planet, isn't that worth going for?"

Rei glanced out the window. "If they're my people, even if there are only a handful left, I want to do what I can to help them. If going to Mars is the way to do that, I'll go."

Mina nodded. "If they need our help, it's our duty to do what we can. Plus it might be fun to see another planet."

Lita glanced to each of the others. "I'm wary of them, but you're right. If they were part of the Moon Kingdom and they need us, it's our duty to help. And I suppose if they really like cooking, they can't be that bad."

"We should have Ta'Xaddir meet us at the shrine tonight," Ami announced. "In the meantime," Ami pulled several books from her bag and set them on the table. "We need to study. We only have two years left of high school and we need to do well if we want to get into college."

"She's right," Darien added, looking between Mina and Serena. "You should all study."

Serena and Mina both groaned.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hikawa Shrine**

As the last of the sunlight faded to be replaced by the blazing lights of the city, the Ice Warriors and Scouts returned to the shrine.

Ta'Xaddir looked down at Rei. "We are pleased you chose to return home. When you are prepared, we will be waiting for you aboard our ship. It should take no more than twenty of your minutes to arrive."

He politely slammed his right fist into his left shoulder and then, followed by the other Ice Warriors, boarded the ship.

Rei's mild trepidation showed and Serena put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just a little nervous. You're the only one who's been to your home planet. And what if they want me to stay?"

Serena smiled slightly. "If they do, you'll make a great Queen."

"Thanks." Rei glanced to each of the others before nodding. "Let's transform."

There was a cacophony of clashing lights and roaring sounds as the Scouts and Darien transformed. Once finished they, along with Charlotte, Luna and Artemis, boarded the ship.

The first things Mars noticed were the walls, ceiling and floor. From the outside they had been silver, but the inside was transparent, like a one-way window. She could see the entire shrine from inside the ship.

With the Ice Warriors taking up most of the room, it was also cramped. Rei scowled as she shoved Sailor Moon's wings out of her way. "What's the point of these?" she grumbled. "You can't even fly with them."

"I like the wings, thank you very much."

Lita crammed herself against the wall. "Maybe you should de-transform. It's a bit crowded in here without your giant wings taking up half the ship."

"Mercury, that's my foot!" Venus wailed as Mercury stomped on her foot.

"Sorry!"

The Scouts kept squeezing, maneuvering and shouting at each other until they were in the seats around the edges. They were large enough that two of them fit, with moderate comfort, in each seat. Mars shared a seat with Venus while Mercury and Jupiter sat across from them. Sailor Moon cozied up with Tuxedo Mask while Charlotte, Luna and Artemis took the last seat.

"If you are prepared, we shall return to Mars," Ta'Xaddir said.

Mars pressed her back against the seat. "We're ready." _I hope._

The ship vibrated as the ramp folded up, sealing the entrance. Mars could hear the Ice Warriors speaking, but couldn't make anything out over the throb of the engines.

The ship leapt up and Mars could feel the g-forces holding her down as the ship rose faster and faster. Her and Venus' heads cracked into each other as the ship jolted violently.

Mars growled and rubbed her head. "Your skull is almost as thick as Serena's."

Sailor Moon scowled at her. "I heard that."

Mercury's and Jupiter's attention was fixated on the floor. "Look," Mercury said.

The others looked down, through the clear floor, as the ground seemed to fall away.

Within seconds Mars could see all the lights of Tokyo below them, glittering and shining like small gems. A few minutes later, she could see the lights that outlined most of Japan and the west coast of Asia. Far to the East she could see the cluster of lights that almost outlined all of India and beyond that she could see the line splitting day and night.

The ship tilted so Earth was behind them instead of below and Mars lost view of it unless she turned in her seat. She craned her neck for a moment before turning forward to look at the moon.

The ship was going so fast, the moon was nothing but a silvery-white streak of light. Mars saw a glint of gold from the Moon Castle's dome. The ship was past the moon and into the darkness of space before she could look closer.

Far away was a glint of red, like a ruby on a pure black canvas. They rode in silence as the speck loomed larger.

As Ta'Xaddir estimated, it took a little over twenty minutes before they were passing between Phobos and Deimos.

The ship trembled violently as it brushed the upper atmosphere of the red planet. The bottom began to glow white and the interior began to heat up, and Mars had the unsettling sensation of falling.

A loud 'boom' echoed outside the ship and the glow faded along with the shaking. The flight smoothed as they soared over a seemingly endless red plain of dust and rocks. In the distance, Mars could see a system of massive chasms that extended beyond her line of sight.

"It's Valles Marineris," Mercury said in awe. "It's one of the biggest canyon systems in the Solar System."

The ship followed the canyon system to its end. Beyond it were several mountains and, in the distance, Mars could barely make out a mountain so vast and so large its top was lost with the planet's curve.

Ta'Xaddir pointed. "That is our destination. When your line ruled, the Queen's Mountain, I believe hoo-mans name it Olympus Mons, was the capitol. Since the second fall, it has been mostly abandoned. My clan is the only one that remains."

"How do you survive up there?" Mercury asked. "The air is so thin and if the atmosphere is already compromised, wouldn't it be safer to move elsewhere?"

"The peak of the Queen's Mountain is contained within an air dome, exactly as the one that protected the Moon Castle. We are unsure how, but both air domes continue to work. So long as we remain within it and the mountain, we are safe from the Red Dawn. However, growing crops is almost impossible here and so many of my kin have moved elsewhere."

Ta'Xaddir's attention turned back to piloting the ship as they approached the mountainside. A large, rectangular portion of the mountainside slid sideways, creating an opening large enough for six of the ships to fly through side by side.

Ta'Xaddir piloted the ship into the opening and landed at the end of four other ships, all of them easily three or four times larger than the one they were in.

The ship's entrance folded down into a ramp and the engines went silent as the Ice Warriors stood. "Welcome to Mars," Ta'Xaddir rumbled. "Come, we shall take you to our leader." Ta'Xaddir, followed by the others, disembarked while the scouts unbuckled their seat belts.

Sailor Moon stood and went soaring into the ceiling. She bounced off and hit the floor. Dazed, she sat up slowly. "What happened?"

Charlotte frowned slightly. "Sorry. I should have reminded you the gravity here is a third of what it is on Earth. With your abilities to jump higher and move faster than average humans, walking is going to be a challenge. Each step will throw you much further than you expect."

"Serena is doomed," Jupiter sighed.

Sailor Moon scowled. "I'll be fine." She stepped towards the door and soared into the frame, face-first. Mars stifled a laugh.

Luna sighed. "Typical. You never listen when someone tells you something important."

"We didn't have this problem on the moon," Sailor Moon grumbled, rubbing her face. "Why isn't it the same here?"

"It was the Ginzuishou," Luna answered. "In the Moon Kingdom it was responsible for sustaining life and creating an area of Earth-like gravity. If you focus, you should be able to increase the pull of gravity on all of us."

Sailor Moon held her hand over the Ginzuishou for a moment and her expression became peaceful. The Ginzuishou glowed and Mars felt like something was pulling her down.

The sensation passed as the Ginzuishou stopped glowing. Sailor Moon took a cautious step and remained firmly on the ground. She seemed surprised. "It worked!"

The gravity problem solved, the scouts disembarked. Outside the ship, were Ta'Xaddir and his Ice Warriors. "This way," he rumbled. "Marshal Aarsasho is eager to meet you."

"Who's Marshal Aarsasho?' Luna asked.

"She is the leader of our clan and granted me the honor of bringing our princess home. Come."

The Ice Warriors formed in two ranks of three, each one on either side of the scouts. Ta'Xaddir took the lead, taking them out of the hangar and into a city carved out of the mountain's interior.

It easily rivaled the size of Tokyo, but was seemingly empty. The only sounds were the moan of wind blowing through the dark, empty buildings and the footsteps of the group as they walked through the city.

"It was said at it's height, this nest was home to almost a billion of our kind. It was filled with some of the greatest artists and scientists in the system," Ta'Xaddir spoke softly. "But it was all long before I was hatched."

"It's sad," Mina said. "This whole city and nobody in it."

"There are a hundred or so of my kin in this nest and perhaps a thousand more scattered across the rest of the planet."

"That's all that's left?" Mars asked.

"On this planet, yes. The majority of my kin thrive on New Mars. Last I had heard, there were over six billion there."

Venus crossed her arms. "If they're on New Mars and it's so hard to live here, why don't you join them?"

"This is our home. We cannot abandon it so easily. We are as much a part of this world as each of you are part of yours."

They fell silent as they continued to follow Ta'Xaddir through the city to a massive building at the center. Unlike most others, it extended all the way to the ceiling. Ta'Xaddir lead them to an elevator.

Venus looked unhappy. "Aren't there stairs? Everytime we try using an elevator, something horrible happens."

"There are, if you are inclined to climb four thousand of them." Ta'Xaddir pointed to a staircase on the center column that spiraled up to the ceiling. "Do not fall. There are no railings and I would be unhappy if you were to fall and be hurt."

Venus looked at the stairs, before silently stepping into the elevator.

Once they were all inside, the doors slid shut and Mars could feel the elevator rising. Ta'Xaddir cleared his throat, sounding like a growling bear. "Marshal Aarsasho is the leader of my clan and is responsible for returning you home. She will ask for nothing, but please remember her when you are returned to the throne."

The doors opened before Mars answered. She followed Ta'Xaddir off the elevator and into a massive room that looked very similar in design to the Moon Castle, but smaller and made out of red and orange stone, rather than white.

At the far end was a dias, on top of which was a golden throne. In it, lounged an Ice Warrior larger than Ta'Xaddir. Around it were other Ice Warriors but, unlike Ta'Xaddir and his Ice Warriors, they were heavily armed and had much bulkier armor.

Ta'Xaddir bowed his head as he slammed his right fist into his left shoulder. "Marshal Aarsasho, by the Two Moons, I honor thee. I bring tidings in our darkest hour; I have found the princess and future queen. She has returned to Mars in my company."

Aarsasho stood, her expression impossible to read behind her visored helmet. Slowly, she approached Sailor Mars. "So, you are the heir to the throne? You are much smaller than I expected." Something about her tone was cold, mocking and challenging. "And I see you have brought the other princesses. Fascinating. I had always thought they were just stories. Yet, here they are. And who are these two?" She looked down at Tuxedo Mask and Charlotte.

"Dairy-man and their droid assistant, Shsurr." Ta'Xaddier replied.

Charlotte scowled. "I'm not an assistant. I'm a valued member of their team."

Aarsasho ignored her and turned to Mars. "Now you are here, it is time to return the Castle to the surface. Only then can Mars be restored. Come, your highness."

Mars scowled. "You don't need to be so rude."

Aarsasho's reply sounded like a large cat purring. "I mean not to be rude, your highness. If my bearing and speech seem rude, remember that we grew up struggling to survive and have not mastered the niceties and complexities of conversation. We are warriors and set value in deeds, not words."

Mars didn't like Aarsasho. Where Ta'Xaddir was earnest, honest and open, she sensed malevolence coming from Aarsasho, despite her words.

I'm a threat, Mars realized. If I take the throne, she might lose her position. She considered telling Aarsasho she didn't want the throne, but discarded the idea. Aarsasho wouldn't believe her and might do something drastic.

Mars chose to keep her mouth shut as they followed Aarsasho to the summit. It was barren except a small pillar that was waist-high on Mars.

Aarsasho gestured to it. "Place your hand upon it."

Sailor Mars hesitated before taking off her right glove and placing her hand on the top of the pedestal. It glowed green for a few seconds, then sank into the ground.

The top of the mountain shook violently as four massive pillars, carved into the likeness of kneeling Ice Warriors, were pushed out of the ground. The pillars formed a square with the statues all facing out and away from each other.

The mountain continued to shake as the pillars rose. Everyone managed to stay on their feet, except Sailor Moon who fell, landing on her back.

The shaking stopped as the pillars locked into place. Groaning, Sailor Moon stood, trying to brush the rust stains off her fuku's wings and her gloves. The more she tried, the worse she made it. She finally accepted defeat when both wings and gloves were stained with streaks of rust.

"I hate this planet," she grumbled.

A thundering 'boom' caused everyone to look at the sky. Above them appeared a blazing star that slowly began to descend. When it was level with them, it stopped dropping and began to approach. The details were lost in the glare of the reflected sunlight and both scouts and Ice Warriors covered their eyes.

When it got close enough that the glare was less focused on them, Mars lowered her arm and looked.

It was a castle, with a surface of burnished copper that had been worked into water-like ripples. Silver inlays around the base reflected the red surface and, with the rippled surface reflecting sunlight, the castle looked like a giant flickering flame as it soared over the seemingly endless plains of dust and rock.

The Phobos Deimos Castle soared over their heads before it slowly settled onto the pillars. The pillars, in turn, sank into the ground until the castle gently touched the ground with a booming 'thud'. A door opened between the pillars of the verandah, though the interior was too dark to see any details.

Aarsasho regarded the castle before turning to Sailor Mars. "It may only be entered by you and the others. Once inside, you must find and revive one of my . . ." Aarsasho spat the word out as if it pained her. "kin. He will know how to use the castle and its connection with the planet to restore our world. Or at least understand the connection and will help us find a way to heal our world. We shall await your return here."

Mars nodded and approached the entrance, the others not far behind. She stepped inside and a light, without an obvious source, illuminated the entryway. It was a circle with ten red-marble pillars ringing the edges. The ceiling was split into ten sections with a large circle at the middle. Each of the sections was a portrait of one of the princesses and at the center was Queen Serenity.

Ten chambers, each with an Ice Warrior inside, ascended from beneath the floor. The pillars filled with a blue, cloudy gas which drifted out as nine of the pillars opened. The Ice Warriors, wearing red armor the same shade as Mars' fuku, stepped out and surrounded the scouts. From within the last chamber, still filled with mist, one of them roared out a challenge.

"Who dare intrude upon the castle of the Queen?" The final Ice Warrior stepped from the mist, looming over the scouts.

Mars slowly stepped forward. Without knowing why, she knew the Ice Warrior wouldn't harm her. It stared at her as the gas cleared. "Impossible," its voice was barely a hiss. "This is a trick."

As it slowly approached her, Mars' mind flooded with memories of her past life. She looked up at the Ice Warrior, who still seemed dumbfounded. She smiled.

"Hello, Bre'zen. Miss me?"


	9. Chapter 9

Bre'zen stood still, clearly shocked and dumbfounded. His mouth opened and closed several times, his fang-like teeth gleaming in the light. Slowly he, followed by the other Ice Warriors, knelt to Mars.

"Shsurr Mars, forgive me for my disbelief. I had always hoped that you survived the Fall, but I dared not hope. Such things are folly in war." He let out a growling laugh before standing and, to Mars' surprise, scooping her up in a hug. "This day is most joyous indeed! Let our triumph be sung from the highest buildings of our nests, and may the streets echo with our joy, for the Queen has returned!"

He put Mars down as he spotted the others. "Shsurrs Venus, Mercury and Jupiter," he politely bowed his head to them. "By the two moons, I welcome and honor thee." He clenched his right hand into a fist and slammed it into his left shoulder. The other Ice Warriors did the same, filling the chamber with a rumbling crash.

Bre'zen lowered his hand before walking to Sailor Moon. He kneeled before her, bringing their eyes to the same level. "I am sorry, Shsurr Serenity. We failed you and your mother fell because of it. I beg your forgiveness in this."

Sailor Moon was taken aback. "I'm sure you did everything you could." She glanced at the others, her confusion evident.

As he stood, Bre'zen spotted Tuxedo Mask and growled. "You!"

He was a blur of red as he barreled past Jupiter, Mercury and Venus, sending them all skidding across the marble floor. Only Charlotte moved fast enough to avoid him.

Bre'zen grabbed Tuxedo Mask by the throat and slammed him into a pillar. The tips of his shoes barely brushed the floor as Bre'zen roared at him, enraged. "Egg-breaker! Murderer! Defiler! I shall shatter your bones as the shells of our eggs were! Many of my kin fell to your armies and now your death shall avenge their wandering souls!"

"Bre'zen, stop!" Mars shouted.

Bre'zen turned to her, fangs bared. Even thirty feet away, she could see him trembling in fury. "He's a friend. Let him go, and I promise I'll explain everything."

Bre'zen growled and loosened his hold, but didn't let go. Sailor Moon reached out and touched Bre'zen's arm. "It's okay," she said calmly and soothingly. "He's not your enemy."

Slowly, Bre'zen lowered Tuxedo Mask to the floor before letting go. "Then explain, Shsurr for I understand not. How is Ender-man innocent when his Generals, all completely loyal, lead the attack?"

Sailor Moon checked Tuxedo Mask's throat. "You alright?"

He coughed a couple times while wincing and rubbing his neck. "It's fine. Nothing was damaged," his voice was raspy. "That's an experience I don't want to have again."

Mars slowly approached Bre'zen. "It's a long story."

"We wish to hear," Bre'zen gestured to the other Ice Warriors.

"We should get comfortable."

"As you wish," Bre'zen gestured for them to follow.

He led them out of the entryway and into a much larger room filled with large, red, plush chairs and tables made of reddish wood. Taking up the far wall was a large, empty fireplace with several more chairs in front of it. The walls looked like carved amber and hanging at regular intervals were paintings and an occasional portrait.

Two of the Ice Warriors remained standing at the door, while the others sank into the chairs. The scouts sat too, while Charlotte floated lazily above them.

The Ice Warriors watched them expectantly, so the scouts, Luna, Artemis and Tuxedo Mask alternated as they told the entire story.

Tuxedo Mask, explained how Beryl had bewitched the Generals and turned them against him. Luna and Artemis recounted the sudden and brutal attack on the Moon Kingdom. Sailor Moon told how Endymion had protected her as best he could, but how he ultimately failed and how she had committed suicide in her grief and desperation. Each of the scouts explained how they had fallen one by one and Luna spoke of Serenity's final sacrifice and gift to all of them.

Artemis picked up, telling of his discovery of Sailor V. Venus joined him and they narrated her exploits before joining the others. Luna mentioned the difficulties in finding and gathering all the scouts, as well as Serena's initial reluctance. Each of the Scouts and Tuxedo mask recounted their fight against Beryl and her forces. Venus told him about their final battle and her successful attempt to destroy Beryl completely.

Mars launched into a narrative about the Dark Moon Kingdom, Crystal Tokyo and Nemesis. Jupiter picked up with the Death Busters, Doctor Tomoe's twisted experiments, Pharaoh 90 and Sailor Saturn. Mercury told them about the arrival of Dark Moon circus and their attack. They each recounted their deaths at Galaxia's hands and Sailor Moon told about the Starlights and their final battle with Galaxia before throwing herself into the Galaxy Cauldron to remove Chaos and how they had been restored. Then they mentioned their recent fights with the Cybermen and Sontarans. Charlotte added her story and when she was done, they fell silent.

Bre'zen regarded them all for a minute. "Such things would not have occurred in the days of the Osirins. But they are long since gone, and you have all proven your strength and bravery beyond any doubt. I am humbled to know such mighty warriors." He turned to Venus. "And you, who laid low the Beryl-witch."

Bre'zen kneeled before Venus, bowing his head so that he was below her height. "To you, we owe a debt that can never be repaid. The souls of my kin rest easy at last. For that, we shall now and always be in your debt. By the two Moons, we name you kin and you shall be welcomed always in our Nests."

Venus looked confused until Charlotte murmured to her. "Ice Warriors believe souls of murder victims cannot rest until their killer is brought to justice. To them, you allowed millions of them to enter the afterlife, so now you are recognized as an Ice Warrior and will always be welcomed into their homes."

The magnitude of what Bre'zen said finally hit her. All she could choke out was a weak "Oh." She began to stammer out her thanks, but Bre'zen had already turned away from her and to Tuxedo Mask.

"My apologies Endy-em-men. You fought as valiantly as any Ice Warrior in defence of Serenity when we could not."

Luna spoke slowly and carefully. "If you don't mind my asking, why didn't you show up?"

Bre'zen growled. "The Beryl-witch was wise indeed. She encouraged the Waro to attack the outer planets."

"Who are the Waro?" Mercury asked.

Bre'zen made a series of rapid clicking sounds. "The Waro are a primitive people of Triton. They are savages who know only war and hatred of outsiders." He gestured to Sailor Moon. "They were the only peoples, other than hoo-mans, who did not join the Kingdom. But they were always eager to fight it. They gave your mother much trouble for many years. They seemingly vanished after we had a great victory over them and annihilated their fleet. It was a glorious day indeed."

Bre'zen picked up his narration. "While we were distracted by the Waro, the Generals' army struck the Moon and Mars. By some power we understood not, our atmosphere was mostly destroyed, killing most plants and animals. But that was not enough. They brought with them, or created by unknown means, a parasite that contaminated most our water. All who drank of it became mindless slaves of the parasite, turning against their kin. We came to fear them for a single drop was all that was required to become contaminated."

"Is there a cure?" Mars asked.

Bre'zen shook his head. "Our only option was to freeze most of our water, further sealing the death of our world. Without it, we could not feed ourselves. Many of my kin made the journey to New Mars. The rest opted to enter suspension in the hope that Mars would one day be returned to its former glory. I fear that this Second Devastation may have been too great for my home to fully recover."

"That's what we're here for," Sailor Moon said. "We want to help restore it."

Mercury nodded. "Aarsasho said you would know how to use the castle to fix it."

"Who?"

"She's an Ice Warrior and the reason we're here," Mars answered.

"She was mistaken," Bre'zen replied. "The castle is tied to you and the planet, but we know not the means by which it is done. The castle cannot restore our world, elsewise it would be done already."

"You said 'second devastation'," Tuxedo Mask commented. "How was Mars restored after the first?"

Bre'zen gestured to Sailor Moon. "Shsurr Serenity used the Gin-zee-shoe to restore Mars at the dawn of the Silver Millenium. I know not how it was done for my grandmare and grandsire were but hatchlings then. If you have inherited her power it may be within your power to restore Mars."

Sailor Moon looked unsure. "I've never restored a planet before," she admitted. "I'm not sure that I could."

Tuxedo Mask put a hand on her shoulder. "You have me."

"You're not doing it without me," Mars teased. "I can't let you get all the credit,"

Jupiter nodded. "We're with you."

"We'll lend you whatever help you need," Mercury said.

Venus put her left hand on Sailor Moon's left shoulder. "Let's go save a planet."


	10. Chapter 10

Sailor Mars blinked as she stepped into the sunlight that flooded the verandah. After her eyes adjusted, she focused on the mass of Ice Warriors that had gathered outside the Phobos Deimos Castle. She felt a sense of unease. When they had entered, Aarsasho had been accompanied by only forty Ice Warriors.

Since the scouts had entered the castle, the Ice Warrior's numbers had grown to almost two hundred. They stood in ranks, remaining silent as they watched, each one holding a weapon. Ta'Xaddir and the warriors that went to Earth stood off to the side. Mars still wasn't sure about Ice Warrior body language, but Ta'Xaddir seemed uneasy.

As Bre'zen and the other red-armored Ice Warriors, along with the other scouts, stepped onto the Verandah, Aarsasho stepped forward. "I thank you for bringing the traitor to us. It was impossible for us to reach him. Now you are both present, we shall acquire that which we need; your blood."

Bre'zen growled like a large, angry dog as he, and the red-armored Ice Warriors, shoved Mars and the others behind them. "Put down your arms or be annihilated," Bre'zen ordered.

Aarsasho and the Ice Warriors with her refused to back down. "We outnumber you greatly. You cannot be victorious. Give your blood willingly and you will be allowed to survive. Refuse and you will be slain. Make your choice."

"Bre'zen, what is she talking about?" Mars asked. "What does she need us for?"

Aarsasho made a rumbling growling sound that rose and fell. When she spoke, she sounded amused. "Did he not tell you? After the fall, when our atmosphere was destroyed, our nests in ruins and our eggs broken, my ancestors demanded we march on Earth to punish the honorless hoo-mens and to take their world as ours in compensation for their crime. But the traitor tricked them and sealed them in hibernation chambers that can be opened only by the blood of the false queen and the traitor."

Mars clenched her fists as she glared at Ta'Xaddir. "You knew about this. You knew it was a trap! You became our friend and lied to us to bring us here so you can invade Earth!"

Ta'Xaddir seemed genuinely horrified. "I swear by the two moons that I seek not to harm you, your highness! Please, trust in what I say. Had I known of the truth, I would not have brought you here and instead left you in safety on Earth."

"Silence, fool," Aarsasho growled. She looked at Mars. "You are nothing more than a key. You and the traitor will give up your lives to bring forth the new age. Surrender yourself willingly and your allies shall be left unscathed. Resist and you will be destroyed as shall the hoo-mens when we swarm their world."

"You prove your ignorance, hatchling" Bre'zen growled. "A true Ice Warrior does not lie to her followers, especially not to harm the Queen. Have you forgotten already, the old ways? Do you not remember why, in the heart of every nest, there is a Queen's chamber? Have my people fallen so far in my absence that they have become as honorless as the Waro and the Beyrl-witch?"

Aarsasho growled. "We are beyond honor. There is only survival of the strongest."

Bre'zen clenched his fists. "Our honor defines us. Without it, we are nothing."

Aarsasho let out a deep hiss. "You have not heard the cries of the starving hatchlings when our stores ran out, nor seen the desperation of our people as the water parasite spread. How can we have honor when we struggle to survive each day? We may be without your precious honor, but we have now the means to avenge the deaths of our people and a chance to begin anew. We shall take the Earth and begin a new Empire of Mars, one that shall spread to the stars. Never again shall we suffer at the hands of a lesser race."

Sailor Moon's voice rang out and the Ice Warriors all froze as they watched her step past Bre'zen. "It doesn't have to be like this. We can restore your world and people, together. Humans and Ice Warriors can work together. We can make your world back to how it was meant to be. Please." She reached out a hand to Aarsasho. "Let us help you. We can save your world, but you have to believe in us. We can reach out to the stars together in peace and friendship."

The Ice Warriors remained silent and most of them glanced to each other to judge the reactions of their fellows. Aarsasho stepped forward, menacingly and loomed over Sailor Moon. "We will have peace."

Mars felt herself relax and her feeling of relief was reflected by her friends' expression. Even the Ice Warriors with Aarsasho seemed relieved.

"We will have peace," Aarsasho repeated, walking back to her Ice Warriors. "We will have peace when my kin are released. We will have peace when we swarm over Earth and destroy the hoo-mens for their crimes. When every single hoo-men is slain, then we shall have peace!"

Sailor Moon glared defiantly at Aarsasho. "If you want to take over Earth, you have to go through us."

Bre'zen growled roughly and pulled Sailor Moon behind him before she could react. "Remain behind me, Shsurr."

Aarsasho turned to face them again. "So be it. Fire!"

Several of the Ice Warriors around her opened fire immediately. The others hesitated several seconds before joining. Their weapons made a mechanical whoop when fired, and the air seemed to ripple around a sphere that was ejected from the tip. The spheres cracked loudly when they struck the ground and pillars, sending small pieces of shrapnel in every direction. Mars ducked away, but a few pieces of a pillar cut her check.

She reached up to wipe away the blood before something large and heavy slammed into her, pinning her to the ground. She struggled uselessly, thinking a pillar had fallen on her. Then it spoke. "Remain still, Shsurr," Ta'Xaddir ordered. "I shall keep you safe."

Beyond Ta'Xaddir, she could hear the sounds of fighting and Bre'zen bellowing orders above the cacophony. "Get the Queens to safety!"

Mars twisted and squeezed out from under Ta'Xaddir. He growled in frustration as he tried to keep her safe, but she easily eluded his grip. Once free, she bounded to Bre'zen's side, ready to attack.

"Shsurr, get to safety!" Bre'zen bellowed like an angry bear.

"No," Mars replied. "My home is in danger. I'm going to fight."

Bre'zen growled in obvious displeasure, but didn't have time to respond. The other scouts and Tuxedo Mask had escaped from the Ice Warriors that had tried dragging them away from the fight and stood next to Bre'zen as well.

Bolts of electricity danced between Jupiter's hands. "Don't think we'll let you fight without us." She hurled a Sparkling Wide Pressure at one of the enemy Ice Warriors. It howled as its armor was electrocuted. The Ice Warrior collapsed and remained still on the ground.

Eight enemy Ice Warriors grouped together and charged. Venus sent them flying through the air in different directions with a Love and Beauty Shock. Tuxedo Mask attacked the Ice Warriors with his cane or sent them staggering back with bursts of energy, allowing one of the scouts to pick it off. Sailor Moon blasted at the Ice Warriors with Twilight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss, knocking them to the ground. Even Luna and Artemis hissed and threw themselves at the Ice Warriors, scratching at their exposed chins before leaping to the next one.

"Is that all you can do?" Mars teased after sending another Burning Mandella into the Ice Warriors.

Sailor Moon stuck out her tongue. "I'm doing the best I can, but my attacks are more for turning youma back into humans than fighting other things."

"Maybe you should hit them with your scepter," Mars suggested before launching a Flame Sniper at Aarsaasho.

Aarshaso growled and twisted out of the attack's way. She started to stand, only to take Mercury's Aqua Rhapsody full in the face, knocking her over. She roared in fury as she rolled, so her feet were on the ground. She quickly stepped backwards until she was hidden within the ranks of attacking Ice Warriors.

Mars fired off another Flame Sniper, but Aarsasho was already gone. "Char, keep track of her!"

"On it!" Char flew up and over the fight. A few Ice Warriors took shots at her, but she was beyond their range. Mars lost track of her as she turned her attention back to the attacking Ice Warriors.

A lone Ice Warrior charged Mars, howling like a hurricane and looking almost as large. She turned to face it as it, but it was moving too fast for her to get in an attack. She braced herself to get hit when Jupiter stepped out of the fray and into the Ice Warrior's path, bracing herself.

The Ice Warrior slammed into her, pushing her backwards across the verandah. She growled as she struggled to keep the Ice Warrior from pushing her, but made little progress in slowing it down.

She was pushed back several yards before she could match the Ice Warrior's strength, bringing them to a standstill. The two struggled to get the upper hand, but they remained equally matched.

Jupiter reached up, grabbing the gap in armor below the Ice Warrior's chin. Her other hand gripped the belt. She let out a primal scream as she strained to lift the Ice Warrior above her head. It flailed uselessly as it tried to break free, howling like a wounded dog. Jupiter growled before throwing it at a nearby Ice Warrior. The Ice Warriors hit the ground, hard, before Jupiter finished them off with Coconut Cyclone.

Bre'zen laughed, "You have not changed at all, Shsurr Jupiter!" He slammed his fist into the chest of an attacking Ice Warrior, knocking it off its feet. "Ah! I have not felt this young and lively in decades!" A vicious kick finished off another Ice Warrior. "A fine fight! A fine fight indeed!"

Venus knocked an Ice Warrior back with her Love Me Chain. "You're enjoying this a little too much, aren't you?"

"Not at all, Shsurr Venus," Bre'zen smashed his fist into another Ice Warrior who crumpled and remained still. He roared. "We are warriors. This is what we live for!" He grabbed two other Ice Warriors and slammed their heads together so hard their visors cracked.

Jupiter sent off several rounds of Supreme Thunder. "I'm glad you're on our side."

"Aye, it is an honor to fight alongside you," Bre'zen replied. He grabbed Jupiter and hauled her out of the way of an Ice Warrior that tried grabbing her. He delivered a vicious kick to its face and the Ice Warrior fell.

"Throw me," Jupiter ordered.

Bre'zen threw Jupiter through the air like a football. She twisted rapidly, firing of an Oak Evolution. The balls of energy exploded as they tore through the Ice Warrior ranks. As the attack finished its course, Jupiter flipped forward and landed gracefully on her feet.

The Ice Warriors slowly retreated into the underground city as the scouts and red-armored Ice Warriors kept up their attacks. They stopped only when the last of the enemy Ice Warriors were unconscious or had retreated.

Bre'zen slowly moved through the battlefield, nudging some of the unconscious Ice Warriors with his armored boot. "Their armor is old and fragile and most of our foes were reluctant to fight. If all were as devoted to the cause as their leader, and had decent armor, we would be dead." He turned to the scouts. "They will undoubtedly return and when they do, I am sure they will have been encouraged to fight more adamantly. Regardless of the state of their armor, they outnumber us greatly. When again they attack, we will not escape unscathed."

Jupiter crossed her arms. "We need to hit them before they can come after us again."

"That would be unwise, Shsurr," Bre'zen rumbled. "The city is vast and our enemy could easily surround and destroy us."

Artemis leapt up onto Venus' shoulder. "Why not retreat into the castle and get out of here? If they don't have you or Mars, they can't attack Earth."

Bre'zen shook his head. "This location is the only one where the castle can land. We could retreat into orbit, but our enemy need only wait for our supplies to run out."

Mercury frowned. "Doesn't it have escape pods?"

Bre'zne nodded. "It does, but beyond the Queen's Mountain, we would be exposed to the radiation of the sun. We would be killed."

Luna curled her tail in frustration. "We can't attack them, we can't wait for them to attack us and we can't retreat. What do you suggest we do?"

Bre'zen made a series of rapid clicking noises but didn't reply. He seemed uncomfortable.

"Bre'zen?" Mars looked up into his visor. "You have something, don't you?"

Bre'zen looked away from her. "It is not an option."

"If you have something, say it," Tuxedo Mask said evenly. "Now isn't the time to hold any ideas back."

Bre'zen hesitated before speaking slowly. "There is a possible way. But it would risk the life of Shsurr Serenity or Shsurr Mars. I will not allow it."

"Bre'zen, all our lives are going to be in danger," Mars said, holding back her frustration. "If there's something we can do to win this, we have to know."

Bre'zen shook his head. "I will not risk you in this. It has little chance of success and if we fail, you will die."

Mercury finally spoke up. "You say you're sworn to protect Mars? Whatever your idea is, if you don't share it, she will die for certain. If you do, there's a chance she'll survive. If you're sworn to protect her, you have to take the option where there's a chance of survival, no matter how slim."

Bre'zen growled. "I cannot say I am pleased, but it is sensible, Shsurr Mercury. Very well," he turned back to Mars and Sailor Moon. "Ice Warriors put stock in strength and courage and our leaders are expected to have both traits. If you can prove your strength is superior to Aarsasho's, those who follow her reluctantly will turn their allegiance to you. Your positions are such that the two of you are the only ones who may challenge Aarsasho."

Sailor Moon nodded. "What do we have to do?"

Bre'zen paused. "One of you must challenge Aarsasho to a Blood Duel."

Mars frowned. "So, what, we have to fight until someone draws blood?"

Bre'zen rumbled. "You would not know of them as they were rare during the Silver Millenium, but they are a fight of honor, strength and cunning. Blood Duels are not an easy struggle. You risk your lives and you must fight alone. No one can interfere or it is forfeit and you will be executed."

"We can handle some silly rules," Mars grumbled. Tell me what to do and I'll kick Aarsasho's butt."

Bre'zen frowned. "I do not understand that phrase, but a Blood Duel is more complicated than a simple kick. A Blood Duel is a fight to the death.”

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Sol IV (Mars): The Phoebes Deimos Castle**

**1010 years ago**

Princess Mars sobbed into her pillow, her tiny body shaking.  “Why?” she choked out, her voice muffled by her pillow. “Why did Mommy and Daddy have to go?”

She sobbed into her pillow again, soaking it with tears. The door of her room creaked as someone opened it. “Go away!” she screamed. She sat up and hurled her pillow at the intruder. She started to scream again, but she froze.

The intruder was one of the red-armored Ice Warriors usually found near her parents. She was afraid of the lumbering titans. They were so big and loud and had a tendency to get into fights that sounded like thunderstorms.

The Ice Warrior hesitantly sat on the edge of her bed. “I am sorry, Shsurr Mars. The safety of your parents was my responsibility but I have failed them. If you are to be angry, direct your rage at me.”

Mars regarded the Ice Warrior warily.  She could never tell the difference between them and she never felt any need to know their names until now. “What’s your name?” she asked softly, her voice hoarse from screaming.

It rumbled softly. “I am Bre’zen.”

Mars was enveloped a roaring wave of pain that rippled out from the hole she was convinced was in her chest. She started crying again and curled up into a ball, trying to escape the pain. She felt abandoned and alone.

“Hush little one,” Bre’zen said gently. He patted her back, almost knocking her off the bed. He began to sing quietly in words she didn’t understand. The tune was happy and conjured up images of vast plains of Mars’ red grass, rippling in the cool breeze and she felt a little better.

She sniffed and wiped her tears away as she tucked herself under Bre’zen’s arm. His armor was hard and uncomfortable, but it was warm and she felt safe. The rhythmic hiss of his breathing was oddly comforting.

The gaping hole was still there, but the pain wasn’t so overwhelming anymore. Mars’ eyes fluttered and she snuggled against Bre’zen’s side as she slowly fell asleep.

Bre’zen gently tucked Mars under her blankets. “It is because of my failure you are alone, Shsurr. I swear upon the two moons I will do whatever it takes to protect and care for you.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  **Sol IV**

**6 Months after Galaxia’s defeat**

“Are you positive this is the course you wish to take, Shsurr?”

Mars looked at Bre’zen. “Unless you have another idea.”

Bre’zen growled in frustration and looked away in answer.

Mars reached up to put her hand on Bre’zen’s forearm. “I know you don’t like it, but it’s our only chance.”

Bre’zen gently patted her hand. “I know Shsurr. But it is my duty and honor to protect your life and I cannot do that in a Blood Duel.”

“I’ve handled worse.”

“I know, Shsurr. But it is hard for me to remember. You are still a fresh hatchling to me.”

“I can do this,” Mars replied confidently. She patted Bre’zen’s arm, trying to assuage his unease. “But I need you to trust me.”

“With my life.”

Mars nodded before activating her communicator. “Char, do you know where Aarsasho is?”

“She’s in the throne room. If you plan on charging in here, you’ll get slaughtered. Most of her force is blocking the way in.”

“I need you to get in and give her a message.”

Charlotte grumbled. “If I get shot to scrap, you better have a way to put me back together.”

“I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t important.”

Charlotte sighed. “I know. What’s your message?”

“Tell Aarsasho that we’re coming down so I can challenge her to a Blood Duel.”

“Are you insane?” Charlotte moaned. “Do you have any idea what that entails?”

Mars scowled. “It’s a fight to the death. I know it’s insane, but it’s our only chance to get out of here.”

“I’ll let you know her reply.” Charlotte ended the call.

Mars looked to Bre'zen as she lowered her arm. “Is there anything specific I need to say?”

“Yes,” Bre’zen rumbled. “And to get it wrong is considered an insult. Aarsasho would then be justified in attacking you.”

Mars sighed. “Is there ever an easy way? Alright, what is it?”

Bre’zen cleared his throat before speaking. “Marshal Aarsasho, by the two moons, I, Princess Mars, rightful heir to the royal throne, ruler of Mars and its moons, protector of the people, keeper of the legacy of the Osirians and defender of the laws of Mars, challenge thee to an honorable Blood Duel. I name the stakes as complete loyalty of all Ice Warriors under our rule. I further request that, should I be defeated, my kin be safely returned to Earth under the code of honorable single combat.”

He made her repeat it until she could recite it flawlessly three times in a row.

Bre’zen nodded in approval.  “You will do well, Shsurr.”

Mars’ communicator beeped. She activated it and Charlotte’s voice came through. “Aarsasho has agreed to the Blood Duel. You will be allowed to enter the throne room to make your challenge,” she paused for a second before speaking in a hushed tone. “Be careful. I don’t think Aarsasho can be trusted.”

“I know, but we don’t have a choice.”

“Be careful,” Charlotte ended the call.

Mars looked to the other scouts. “Ready?”

The others nodded and Jupiter gave her a thumbs up. “Let’s get her.”

The Ice Warriors formed a square around the scouts and lead them down into the mostly empty city.

The enemy Ice Warriors lined both sides of the street, funneling them towards the Throne room. As they passed, the Ice Warriors started following them, remaining oddly quiet.

Bre’zen growled. “I do not like this.”

“I think it’s alright,” Tuxedo Mask commented. “None of them have weapons.”

“If they can hit half as hard as Bre’zen, they don’t need weapons,” Sailor Moon replied dryly.

Venus looked over the Ice Warriors. “I get the feeling they’re curious about us. Or at least you, Rei.”

Mars looked closer at the Ice Warriors. Most of them were craning their necks to see over Bre’zen and Ta’Xaddir’s Ice Warriors. She couldn’t see their eyes because of the visors, but she felt like they were all watching her, but none of it seemed malevolent.

They reached the throne room without any Ice Warriors attacking them. Mars started to feel optimistic about the plan. You still have to fight one of them, alone. The small bubble of optimism that had been welling up in her chest popped at the thought. You can do this. Focus!

The Ice Warriors that had followed them packed themselves along the walls. Even with almost two hundred of them, the center of the room remained open.

Across from the entrance, Aarsasho lounged on the golden throne. Charlotte stood next to her looking uncomfortable. Her expression became one of relief when she saw the scouts and drifted over as Aarsasho addressed them.

“By the two moons, I welcome thee who would foolishly challenge me. I will give you your last time to bid farewell to those whom you hold dearest. Then I will stain the floor of the throne room with your blood so it may always stand as a testament to my supremacy.”

Mars clenched her fists. “You’re never going to beat me and you’re never going to hurt anyone on Earth!”

“Such confidence for one who willingly walks to her execution. I look forward to our duel. It should be most entertaining. Now, say your goodbyes.”

Bre’zen pulled Mars back before she could say anything else. “Calm yourself, Shsurr. She wishes for you to be angry so you will make mistakes.”

Mars took a deep breath to calm herself.

“You will do well, Shsurr. I am confident in your success.”

Jupiter put a hand on her shoulder. “Show her what you’ve got.”

Venus nodded. “You’ve got this.”

“Trust yourself and you can’t lose,” Tuxedo Mask added.

“You can do it Rei!” Mercury said.

Charlotte shook her head. “I calculate your chances of success are-”

“Char!” Jupiter barked.

Charlotte stopped talking for a moment. “Um. Aim for the jaw. Good luck, Rei.”

“Remember your training,” Luna said.

Artemis nodded. “We believe in you.”

Sailor Moon hugged her. “Don’t lose.”

Mars hugged her back. “I never do, meatball head.”

They let go of each other. Sailor Moon nodded. “Kick her butt.”

Mars pulled her shoulders back and her head up as she turned to Aarsasho. “Marshal Aarsasho, by the two moons, I, Princess Mars, rightful heir to the royal throne, ruler of Mars and its moons, protector of the people, keeper of the legacy of the Osirins and defender of the laws of Mars, challenge thee to an honorable Blood Duel. I name the stakes as complete loyalty of all Ice Warriors under our rule. I further request that, should I be defeated, my kin be safely returned to Earth under the code of honorable single combat.”

Aarsasho stood. “By the two moons, I, Marshal Aarsasho, descendent of Skaldak, ruler of the Nix-Thassis clan, vanquisher of the Threlran rebellion and Empress of the Great and Endless Martian Empire do accept thy challenge and conditions. As challenged, I declare the location and time of our duel to be here and now!”

Aarshasho roared as she threw herself at Mars.

Mars backflipped away and launched Snake Fire. Aarsasho sidestepped the attack  and charged. Mars leapt up, but Aarsasho grabbed her leg and hurled her into a pillar.

Mars cried out as she slammed into it. Her vision flickered, but she refused to give up. She struggled to her feet and turned to face Aarsasho who had already closed the gap between them.

Aarsasho punched Mars as hard as she could. Mars felt like a small planet collided with her stomach and she crumpled over the fist, her vision flickering violently. From the pain shooting from her ribs, she guessed several of them had been cracked, if not broken. No. It can’t end like this. It can’t!

Another thought crept in as the pain in her ribs intensified. It’s hopeless. You’ve failed them. You can’t hope to win this. You can’t take another hit like that and survive.

Everything was going fuzzy, but she could feel something holding her neck. It doesn’t matter…at least the pain will be over… I’ve been dead before and it really isn’t that bad...

Rei. You NEVER give up.

Images of her friends flashed through her mind and she felt intense sorrow and guilt. The others believed in me. And I failed them.

It doesn’t matter what they believe. Do you believe in yourself or are you going to let yourself die here? Are you going to let your friends be attacked by an army they can’t hope to defeat? Or are you going to believe in yourself and fight back?

She looked deep inside herself. The fire that kept her going was weak. But it was still there. She embraced it fully. The longer she held on, the more brightly it burned until it was an unstoppable inferno, raging to be let out.

Her surroundings became clearer. She barely opened her eyes to look around. Aarsasho was holding her neck. Behind Aarsasho, Mars’ friends looked horrified and shocked. Jupiter was shouting obscenities and trying to get to her, but Bre’zen was holding her back.

“Now I shall rip her head from her shoulders!” Aarsasho bellowed. “I shall prove my superiority and end the failed line forever!”

Mars glanced down at Aarsasho who seemed unaware that she wasn’t dead or unconscious. Mars raised her hands and blasted Aarsasho in the face with Burning Mandala.

Aarsasho shrieked and dropped Mars while staggering backwards. She roared as she clutched her face.

Mars fell to her knees, clutching her chest. She gritted her teeth against the pain and stood, trembling violently. Aarsasho bellowed again before turning and charging at her.

Mars readied a Flame Sniper. She focused on Aarsasho who was readying for another punch. Mars’ hearing faded until she could only hear thudding of her heart and the roar of air passing in and out of her lungs. She let herself relax and released the attack.

The bolt of fire exploded against Aarsasho’s exposed throat. She howled as she threw herself at Mars. She was too weak to dodge, so Aarsasho hit her like a falling wall.

Mars cried out in pain as her ribs flared in agony. Her head slammed into the marble floor and her vision went dark.


	12. Chapter 12

Sailor Moon shook Mars' shoulders. "Come on, Rei. Get up. Come on!"

Jupiter pulled her away. "Don't shake her. You'll make it worse."

Mercury activated her computer and scanned Mars. "She's got a few cracked ribs, but she's fine otherwise."

Mars groaned and her eyes fluttered open.

"Rei!" Sailor Moon hugged her. Mars yelped as her cracked ribs were crushed by Sailor Moon's hug. Sailor Moon quickly loosened her hold. "I thought we lost you."

"Have a little faith, meatball head. It's going to take a lot more than a deranged Ice Warrior to get rid of me." Mars sat up slowly, wincing from the pain in her ribs.

Bre'zen hummed. "I am pleased you were victorious, Shsurr. Those under Aarsasho's control are at your command."

Mars gritted her teeth and began to stand. Tuxedo Mask put a hand on her shoulder. "Stay down," he ordered.

Mars grumbled, but remained sitting. Carefully, Tuxedo Mask placed his hands on her side. She shivered at his touch and her heart skipped a beat. She buried the feeling and ignored it as warmth flowed from his hands and into her ribs. She sighed in relief as the pain faded away.

"Thanks," she said.

Tuxedo Mask nodded. "I'm glad to be of use."

He stepped back as she stood. The Ice Warriors still ringed the throne room and when Mars was on her feet, all of them knelt. Bre'zen looked around at the Ice Warriors before roaring at them. "By the ancient laws of our people, Shsurr Mars, the victor of the honorable blood duel, rightful heir of Mars and ruler our people, all present are bound to swear fealty to her now and forever. Long may the Queen rule!"

The Ice Warriors all chanted, "Long may the Queen rule!"

They roared while slamming their right fists into their left shoulders, over and over. The sound was so loud, Mars could feel it shaking her body.

After several minutes, the Ice Warriors fell silent and watched her intently. Bre'zen stepped next to her. "They are at your command, Shsurr."

Mars looked at the assembled Ice Warriors, unsure of what to do with them yet. "We promised to do what we could to save Mars."

"You will hurt yourself," Bre'zen insisted. "I implore you to rest, even if it is only for a few hours. They will understand your need to rest, Shsurr. We have waited a thousand years. A few hours shall make no difference."

Mars scowled. "I'll be alright."

Bre'zen gnashed his fang-like teeth in frustration. "Your stubbornness has not changed at all. Very well, Shsurr. But do not mistake my submission as approval of this course."

Mars' expression softened as she hugged Bre'zen. "I know you're worried. But I'm not a child anymore. I can do this."

Bre'zen let out a hissing sigh as he patted the top of her head, making her knees buckle. "You will always be a hatchling to me. You are correct, though. If you think yourself capable, I will not oppose you."

Mars looked to Sailor Moon. "What do you need?"

"I'm not sure," Sailor Moon admitted, looking nervous.

Luna spoke up. "I think being outside and overlooking the planet would help."

"The peak is ideal," Bre'zen said. "Come."

He led them back through the city and to the peak. Mars stood next to Sailor Moon as she looked over the rusty plains stretched out before them. "Ready?" Mars asked.

Sailor Moon nodded as she looked over the planet. Tuxedo Mask stood behind her, putting his arms around her. She took his hands in hers, interlocking their fingers. They stood that way for a few seconds. Reluctantly, she let go with her left hand to take hold of the Ginzuishou and held it in front of her.

The other scouts placed their hands on her shoulders while Tuxedo Mask kept a firm but gentle grip on her right hand. She relaxed as his strength and warmth flowed into her.

"Whoo!" Charlotte cheered, breaking the silence. "Go scouts, go!"

The scouts stared at her.

"What?" Charlotte asked, looking embarrassed. "You keep telling me to be more supportive."

Jupiter sighed. "Yeah, we do. Thanks, Char."

The scouts refocused on reviving the planet. Sailor Moon let the warmth and love from the others flow through her. She took a deep breath "Moon Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Venus Star Power!"

"Mars Star Power!"

The scouts' tiaras were replaced by the blazing symbols of their planets. The Ginzoushou blazed in response and sent out crackling waves of energy. They rippled across the surface of Mars like multi-colored snakes. The whole planet shimmered as a ghost of an image overlaid the red landscape.

There were trees with purple leaves, rivers and lakes and ponds that shimmered in the sunlight and miles of reddish grass that waved gently in a non-existent breeze. Strange animals bounded across the plains as birds soared high above. In the distance, rain clouds drifted lazily over silver mountains.

The scouts fell to their knees as intense exhaustion hit them. But they didn't let go of each other or Sailor Moon. "Come on!" Mars yelled, forcing herself to stand. "We can do this!"

The others fought through their exhaustion to stand. The image became clearer. Mars could smell the sweet sap of the trees and the crisp grass. A cool breeze brushed against her skin and hair. The purple leaves of the trees trembled in the wind and the branches made chiming sounds as they bent and waved.

The Ginzuishou dimmed and went out. Sailor Moon tettered for a moment before collapsing. Tuxedo Mask caught her and held her against him as he sank to his knees, clearly exhausted.

Mars' vision flickered and she fell, vaguely aware the other scouts were collapsing too. Something large and hard caught her before she struck the ground. Wearily, she looked up at Bre'zen. He was looking at the image, so Mars turned her attention to it as it faded and Ice Warriors around them murmured and came a few steps closer.

"I have not seen such a thing in all my years," Bre'zen admitted, his voice trembling.

"I couldn't do it," Sailor Moon sniffed. "I wasn't strong enough."

Luna placed a paw on Sailor Moon. "It's alright Serena. You tried and that's all we can ask for."

"You can always try again when you get stronger," Artemis offered.

"I still failed," Sailor Moon mumbled wearily.

"I wouldn't be sure about that," Charlotte said, scooping up a handful of the red dirt. She examined it curiously. "The ozone layer is gone and the atmosphere is too thin to support complex life. All the stuff it needs is here, in the dirt. Since you did… whatever that was, the soil composition has changed." She let the dirt slip through her fingers. "The soil was dead when we got here. Now it's filled with bacteria. Billions and billions and billions of them."

"Euch," Sailor Moon grimaced. "I didn't mean for the planet to be diseased!"

Mercury activated her computer. "Oh," she breathed. She scooped up some of the dirt, wide-eyed. "The bacteria isn't disease causing. It's eating the material in the dirt."

Venus looked confused. "So we created bacteria that are eating the dirt? I thought we were supposed to fix the planet not turn it into an all you can eat buffet!"

Mercury held out the dirt, looking excited. "We did fix it! It will take a few hundred years and it wasn't what we intended, but we started the process!"

The others stared at her, not understanding. Tuxedo Mask finally got it. "You're right! It'll take awhile, but it makes sense now!"

Mars hesitantly placed a hand on the dirt. Before the world was dead and desolate. Now it teemed with life and she could feel it across the entire planet. She breathed in sharply. "Of course!"

Jupiter ran a finger across the dirt, puzzling it over. "Bacteria, in the dirt," she looked up at the sun, then back to the dirt. "That was not what I was expecting, but we did it!" She grinned.

"Have you all lost it?" Sailor Moon looked between her friends.

"Yeah, what aren't you telling us?" Venus demanded, scowling.

Charlotte held out a handful of dirt. "Bacteria in the dirt."

"They're absorbing the sunlight," Jupiter interjected.

"While consuming the plant material in the dirt," Artemis added.

"And releasing oxygen!" Charlotte exclaimed.

"And when it reaches the stratosphere, and gets hit by ultraviolet radiation, it breaks apart and reforms as ozone!" Mercury added.

Sailor Moon and Venus continued staring at the others. "I don't get it," they said in unison.

Charlotte gestured to the dirt. "You put oxygen producing bacteria in the dirt. When that oxygen reacts with sunlight, it creates ozone which will protect the surface. When THAT happens, plants and animals can safely live here!"

"And Mars will be restored," Venus said, nodding slowly.

"This isn't what I was expecting," Sailor Moon grumbled.

Tuxedo Mask interlocked his fingers with hers. "You did it. Perhaps not in the way you intended. But one day, Mars will be restored because of you."

Sailor Moon shook her head. "Not me. All of us. I couldn't do it without the people I love."

Bre'zen placed a hand on her shoulder, making her knees buckle. "Your mother is undoubtedly proud, Shsurr. It will take centuries, but every Ice Warrior is forever indebted to you for restoring our homeworld. This was well done, Shsurr."

"Anytime," Sailor Moon mumbled. Her eyelids fluttered slightly. "Can we go home now?"

"I would be glad to return you, Shsurr. I am saddened that you could not remain with us longer, but I understand. But you must return one day when Mars is once again the crowning gem of the system."

After extracting promises from all of them that they would come back, he barked several orders and a few Ice Warriors, including Ta'Xaddir, left, heading towards the hangar. He then excused himself to catch up on events from one of whom had been Aarsasho's advisors.

While they waited, Mars leaned against a large boulder and looked out over her namesake. She still wasn't sure what to do with the Ice Warriors who had sworn fealty to her.  _Keeping them on Earth won't work,_ she thought _. But they can't stay here either. Not for another couple hundred years._

She considered her options carefully until one of the Ice Warrior ships, the largest one that had been in the hangar, soared over her. It landed and a section at the bottom folded down into a ramp. She looked at the ship, then the assembled Ice Warriors, calculating. She had an idea but wasn't sure it was what she wanted yet.

Still thinking, she followed the others onto the ship. They wearily sank into hard chairs near the helm and struggled to stay awake. Sailor Moon curled up against Tuxedo Mask and dozed off. He took off his cape and wrapped it around her.

It was another twenty minutes before Bre'zen joined them. Even though she couldn't see his face, Mars knew something was troubling him. "What's wrong?"

Bre'zen hesitated. "It is nothing, Shusurr." He gestured for Ta'Xaddir to take off. The ships engines roared far more powerfully than the ones that brought them to Mars. The interior shook as the ship leaped away from Mars and, within seconds, it was a small, red ball below them. The engines quieted as Ta'Xaddir aimed the ship towards Earth.

Mars stood and walked to Bre'zen. "Something's wrong and I want to know what."

Bre'zen let out a hissing sigh. "It is likely a system malfunction, Shsurr."

Frowning, Mercury glanced at him. "But?"

Bre'zen rumbled. "It's an ancient legend. A bedtime story to make hatchlings behave."

Mars scowled. "You know I'm not happy with that answer."

Bre'zen chuckled. "You are correct, as always, Shsurr. The story has been passed down since before the history of my people was written. It says that there was once a planet between Mars and Jupiter, home to a beings who could devour entire worlds. They spread across the stars, consuming thousands of worlds that teemed with life. Then an ancient and powerful race of God-like beings trapped the forgotten planet, and its inhabitants, away from the rest of the Universe."

Charlotte frowned at him. "What does that have to do with a system malfunction?"

Bre'zen grumbled. "I would explain would you give me time."

"Sorry," Charlotte replied.

Bre'zen cleared his throat. "Our sensors keep watch on the system as they have for the last two thousand years. Only several months ago, for a fraction of a second, a planet appeared between Mars and Jupiter. It vanished before my kin could learn more about it."

"I hope it's not Nemesis," Venus grumbled.

Luna shook her head. "Doubtful. You already defeated Nemesis. Besides, it's at the edge of the system, not anywhere near Mars or Jupiter."

"Maybe it would explain all the recent alien attacks," Artemis offered. "If it's a planet full of beings that can destroy worlds, if I knew about it, I would want to either stop them from coming back or get them as allies."

Charlotte shrugged. "Possibly, but I'm not familiar with any legends that match. Still, it's a possibility."

They all fell silent as they considered the implications and Mars watched the blue sphere of Earth grow larger ahead of them. She considered her decision again. It felt like the right thing to do, but it made her a little sad. "Bre'zen?"

"Yes, Shsurr?"

"I know what to do with the Ice Warriors," she paused for several seconds. "I want you to take them to New Mars, at least until the planet is habitable again."

She waited for Bre'zen's argument. He remained silent as the ship entered Earth's atmosphere. "It is the best option for now," he said. "Mars will not be habitable for at least two generations and we cannot live on Earth or any of the other worlds in our system. It would be best were we to rejoin our kin."

The ship landed in the open yard of Hikawa shrine. They, along with Bre'zen and Ta'Xaddir, left the ship. The scouts stood and they were each clasped on the arm by Ta'Xaddir. "It has been an honor to know you," he rumbled. "I shall miss you all and hope one day we shall meet again."

"Keep up your cooking," Jupiter said. "I'll work at it too and one day, we'll get to see who's the best."

"I look forward to that day with great pleasure," Ta'Xaddier bowed his head to her. The other scouts bid him and Bre'zen farewell before heading inside Rei's house. Only Mars and the Ice Warriors remained.

Mars clasped Ta'Xaddir's arm. "Take care of yourself, alright?"

"Of course," he replied, baring his sharp teeth in a grin. "I must have that contest with Shsurr Lita." He bowed to her. "May your foes be few and your victories many." He boarded the ship, leaving Bre'zen and Mars.

"Take care of them," Mars said.

"Of course, Shsurr. But, if you need me, I shall always come. I have given Charlotte the means to contact me. She can set it in your communicator."

Mars nodded, unsure what to say. Bre'zen cleared his throat. "Any father would be proud to call you daughter. I envy the one who has claim on that honor."

Mars' expression darkened. "He doesn't care about anyone but himself and I only exist when it benefits him."

"Be patient, Shsurr. One day he will recognize your greatness."

Mars bit back a retort. "If you say so."

They stood in companionable silence for several minutes as they watched the moon rising above Tokyo.

"It is time for our paths to part again," Bre'zen hugged her. "I am proud of you, Shsurr. You have become a fine warrior and a finer person. I shall miss you greatly."

He stepped back and gently ruffled her hair before reaching into a pouch at his waist. He pulled something out and pressed it into Mars' hands.

She closed her fingers around the soft object. Bre'zen pulled his hand back and Mars saw the small Ice Warrior doll he gave her. He cleared his throat. "It was your favorite as a child. You did not go anywhere without it for many years. After the fall, when I believed you to be dead, I kept it with me."

Mars held the plush doll close as a flood of memories flashed through her mind. She pushed them aside to sort out later. "Bre'zen? Let's not wait another thousand years to see each other again."

Bre'zen bared his teeth and laughed. "Should you ever require me, call and I shall come as quickly as I can with an army of my kin. May your victories be many and your enemies few."

The ramp slid shut. With a roar, the ship leapt into the sky. It was a silver blur as it soared over Tokyo and into the dark sky above. She raised a hand to wave. She spoke, barely above a whisper.

"Goodbye."


End file.
